Accident de transplanage
by mariL
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort et passe des vacances tranquilles chez les Weasley jusqu'au jour où le trio décide d'apprendre à transplaner. Lemon. Slash HarryBill
1. Chapter 1

**Accident de transplanage**

**chapitre 1**

_"pensées de Bill"_

_#pensée de Harry#_

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'Harry était chez Ron pour les grandes vacances. Voldemort vaincu, Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé nécessaire que le Survivant subisse encore les Dursley. Mme Weasley s'était empressée d'inviter Harry au Terrier et celui-ci avait accepté avec joie. Hermione les avait rejoints la veille pour l'anniversaire de Harry et devait rester avec eux jusqu'à la rentrée de leur dernière année à Poudlard. C'était leurs premières grandes vacances où ils pouvaient utiliser librement la magie. Ils avaient donc tous trois décidé de travailler le transplanage pour être sûr d'obtenir leur permis du premier coup. C'est à ce dessein qu'ils se trouvaient en ce début d'après-midi dans la chambre de Ron.

- A toi Harry, fit Ron.

- Rappelle-toi bien, fais le vide dans ton esprit puis imagine ton lieu d'atterrissage et ...

- Je sais Mione, la coupa Harry, j'ai entendu MacGonagall comme toi.

Hermione se tut et hocha la tête en reculant. Harry s'installa en tailleur sur le lit de Ron, ferma les yeux, entreprit de faire le vide dans son esprit et imagina la chambre des jumeaux, lieux qu'ils avaient choisi pour transplaner. A ce moment, Ginny dévala l'escalier en criant à sa mère :

- M'man, tu n'as pas vu mon affiche d'Égypte avec les tombeaux des Pharaons que Bill m'a envoyé?

Égypte et Bill, deux mots enregistrés par le subconscient d'Harry alors qu'il disparaissait de la vue de ses amis dans un pop.

Avec un grand sourire, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers la chambre des jumeaux où Harry devait avoir atterri. Seulement la pièce était vide. Hermione pâlit alors que Ron regardait partout en murmurant

- Maman va nous tuer, maman va nous tuer, maman va nous tuer.

Ils entreprirent une fouille rapide de toute la maison sans plus de résultats. Ne préférant prévenir ses parents qu'au dernier moment, Ron proposa à Hermione de demander conseil aux jumeaux. La jeune fille accepta et ils envoyèrent un hibou aux jumeaux en leur demandant de venir les voir le plus vite possible dans leur ancienne chambre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pendant ce temps là, Harry était arrivé dans une pièce assez sombre. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était entier, il regarda autour de lui en se demandant où il avait atterrit puis se figea.

_#oh mon dieu... c'est c'est...#_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fred et George apparurent devant Hermione et Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Frangin, tu ne peux pas te passer de nous, hein ! fit Fred.  
- On est tellement indispensables, enchaîna George.  
- Tellement drôles, continua Fred.  
- Tellement occupés aussi, fit George.  
- Oui, on a un magasin qui nous attend, enchaîna Fred, qu'est ce que tu veux Ronny ?  
- Et bien, vous avez votre permis de transplaner, fit Ron.  
- Nonnnnnnnnn, on est venu par cheminée, fit Fred très sérieux.  
- D'ailleurs, il faudrait penser à arrêter le feu, il fait une chaleur dans cette chambre, continua George en se dirigeant vers une cheminée inexistante.  
- Pourquoi? besoin d'aide ? demanda Fred en voyant Ron et Hermione embêtés.  
- En fait, plutôt besoin d'une réponse, répondit Hermione, comment peut-on retrouver un sorcier qui a raté son sort ?  
- N'aies pas peur Hermione, tu y arriveras sans problème, la rassura George, par contre, Ron...  
- Comment peut-on le retrouver, redemanda Ron. La note de désespoir que les jumeaux perçurent dans le ton de leur frère les fit redevenir sérieux.  
- Ben, le ministère a des moyens de détecter les sorciers, répondit Fred.  
- Oh non, fit Ron en s'écroulant sur le lit des jumeaux, la tête entre les mains, et à part le ministère ?  
- Pourquoi oh non ? demanda George.  
- Harry a transplané on ne sait pas où, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.  
- Racontez-nous exactement ce qui s'est passé fit Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux amis s'exécutèrent rapidement.

- Tu dis que Ginny a parlé d'une affiche et de Bill avant qu'il ne disparaisse, repris George.  
- Oui, une affiche sur l'Égypte, répondit Hermione.  
- Donc il doit être en Égypte, conclu Fred.  
- Ou quelque part sur le trajet entre ici et là-bas, ajouta George, c'est quand même très loin.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ron accablé.  
- Harry est quand même un sorcier puissant, il est possible qu'il soit arrivé à transplaner jusqu'en Égypte, fit Hermione.  
- Oui, dans ce cas, vous avez qu'à envoyer un hibou urgent à Bill pour savoir s'il a vu quelque chose ou s'il peut se renseigner  
- Vous nous tenez au courant, hein ! fit George en imitant son frère, on retourne au magasin.

Et ils disparurent tous deux dans un pop alors que Ron se précipitait vers la volière pour envoyer un message à son frère en Égypte.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry contempla un instant la vue qui s'offrait à lui : par une porte ouverte donnant sur une salle de bain, il pouvait voir Bill Weasley qui prenait sa douche. Celui ci ne l'avait pas entendu transplaner et ne l'ayant pas encore vu continua de se savonner. Harry, subjugué par le corps nu de Bill, ne pu retenir un gémissement quand celui ci passa ses mains sur sa verge et ses testicules. En effet, depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Bill lors de sa quatrième année, Harry s'était senti attiré par lui puis était tombé amoureux sans jamais oser l'avouer au principal concerné, et le fait de voir son amour se caresser devant lui lui avait envoyé une grande vague de chaleur dans le bas ventre et il ne pu empêcher à un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

A ce son, Bill leva les yeux et rencontra deux émeraudes brillantes . Il ouvrit de grands yeux et balbutia:

-Ha ... Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là? Co...Comment est tu arrivé ici ?

Harry sursauta quand il se rendit compte que Bill lui parlait puis prit une jolie teinte coquelicot quand il prit conscience que Bill l'avait probablement entendu gémir.

_# allez Harry dit quelque chose#_

-Euh...Je...Je ...Je...

Voyant le regard fixe que Harry portait à son anatomie, Bill termina rapidement de se rincer puis attacha une serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre celui-ci dans le salon.

_" mon dieu heureusement qu'il était trop gêné pour se rendre compte de l'effet de son regard posé sur moi. Il m'aurait pris pour un pervers et se serait sauvé en courant. C'est fou ce qu'il a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il est de plus en plus sexy avec ses grand yeux verts... depuis quand il n'a plus de lunettes?_

_Arrète Bill, ne pense pas à lui de cette façon! C'est le meilleur ami de ton petit frère, il est plus jeune que toi et fait presque partie de la famille..._

_Bon sang, il est a tomber depuis qu'il ne s'habille plus avec des vêtements trois fois trop grands... je me demande si il est gay, après tout, je me rappelle pas avoir entendu qu'il ai eu une petite amie..._

_ça suffit Bill, je te signale que ta serviette ne cache pas grand chose"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR_

_**Couple:**Harry/Bill_

_Merci à **Quierosake et Dreydrey** pour les review,_

_bonne lecture

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

- Alors Harry, si tu me disait ce que tu fait en Égypte et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ma chambre

-...

Au moment ou Harry allait répondre une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre pour se poser sur le dessus d'une chaise. Bill prit la lettre qu'elle apportait et fut très étonné de voir une missive urgente arriver, surtout provenant de son plus jeune frère. Lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre, il regarda Harry et éclata de rire

-oh Harry... il n'y a vraiment que toi qui avec un premier essai de transplanage peut finalement se retrouver à des centaines de km de son but... je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvais transplaner sur de si longues distances sans une longue pratique du transplanage

-ça va pas la peine de te moquer de moi! fit Harry vexé

-Ne te fâche pas Harry je ne voulais pas te mettre en rogne mais avoue que c'est quand même surprenant!

- ... Harry haussa les épaules

-Allez, je vais répondre à Ron et lui dire que tu vas bien et que tu rentreras demain avec moi puisque j'avais prévu de passer mes vacances au terrier... à moins que tu préfères rentrer aujourd'hui

Prenant conscience qu'il pourrait passer une soirée seul avec Bill, il répondit précipitamment:

-NON... puis se reprenant il ajouta... enfin si ça te déranges pas

Bill lui fit un grand sourire et répondit

-ça ne me dérange pas du tout, en plus je pourrait profiter de la soirée pour te faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'Égypte

Se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase il ajouta:

-après tout c'est la première fois que tu viens ici et il y beaucoup d'endroits à visiter.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit.

_#je vais passer une soirée seul avec Bill...Je vais passer une soirée seul avec Bill...je vais ...#_

_"je vais passer une soirée seul avec Harry...Je vais passer une soirée seul avec Harry... oh mon dieu... je vais passer une soirée** seul **avec Harry... comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus"_

_#Comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui faire voir que j'ai envi de lui sauter dessus... de lui arracher ses vêtement... de...comment je fais moi pour cacher l'érection que j'ai chaque fois que je le regarde... comment je fais pour ne pas jouir quand il me souri comme ça#_

Harry se mordit discrètement la lèvre et se tendit légèrement

_#Trop tard#_

-Hum, Bill?

Bill secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées

-Oui A..Harry?

_"je l'ai presque appelé Angel, il faut vraiment que je fasse attention moi"_

-Est ce que je peux aller prendre une douche? On a jouer une partie de la journée au quidditch avec Ron alors si va se promener ce soir... enfin tu comprends

- Bien sur Harry pas de problème. En attendant je vais envoyer la réponse à Ron.

Harry fit couler l'eau de la douche puis se déshabilla, jetant un oeil à son boxer souillé de sperme

_# je peux pas remettre ça#_

Il le jeta négligemment sur le sol puis entra dans la douche en frissonnant ... même s'il faisait chaud l'eau était quand même très froide mais vu l'état dans lequel il était tout à l'heure c'était quand même plus sûr.

Il sortit finalement de la douche passa une serviette sur ses hanche et se décida à demander des vêtements propres à Bill. Il retourna donc dans la chambre.

_"respire Bill respire...Harry ...serviette...Harry... torse nu..."_

- Bill... tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter? les miens son trop chauds pour le climat d'ici

- Oui... oui... heu...un instant je dois avoir quelque chose qui devrait t'aller

Bill se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire puis donna à Harry un boxer un short en jeans noir assez court et un T-shirt blanc

- J'espère que ça t'ira... le reste de mes affaires risque d'être vraiment trop grand

_"et ce serait dommage de cacher ce corps de rêve"_

Harry pris les vêtements et retourna à la salle de bain

Lorsqu'il ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, Bill fut heureux de déjà être assit. Le short lui arrivait à quelques centimètre des fesses, juste à la limite du boxer en fait, et le T-shirt presque transparent le moulait à la perfection ne laissant rien à l'imagination

- Tu es vraiment superbe comme ça Harry, vraiment très sexy

Celui ci rougi aussitôt et le remercia de son compliment d'un signe de tête, mais intérieurement il jubilait

_#Bill me trouve sexy, Bill me trouve sexy, Bill me trouve sexy...#_

Sentant son sexe durcir sous sa serviette Bill ajouta

-attends moi ici pendant que je fini de me préparer et ensuite on pourra aller se balader

-OK

... et Bill se précipita dans la salle de bain où il jeta immédiatement un sort de silence puis retira précipitamment sa serviette avant de s'appuyer d'une main contre le lavabo et de porter l'autre à son sexe tendu. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que s'était la main de Harry qui le caressait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir dans le lavabo.

Une fois habillé d'un short et d'un T-shirt, et ses cheveux attachés, il se pencha pour ramasser sa serviette et remarqua alors les vêtements sales d'Harry posés sur le panier à linge. En soulevant le couvercle pour y mettre sa serviette, il pausa la main sur le boxer et entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid et poisseux

_"Ce sperme est frais, ça veut dire que Harry a jouît dans son boxer pendant qu'il était ici... ça veut dire qu'il est gay... que je l'excite...YES! J'ai peut être une chance finalement... il faut que je profite de cette soirée c'est sûrement ma seule chance d'être seul avec lui.."_

-Ron... tu as reçu une lettre de Bill

-J'arrive!

Ron déchira l'enveloppe en s'empressa de lire la lettre. A côté de lui, Hermione se rongeait les ongles

-Ouf! C'est bon Bill a retrouvé Harry. Il va très bien

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose

A ce moment là une troisième voix se fit entendre

-Et comment Harry peut se trouver au même endroit que Bill puis qu'il est EN EGYPTE ? demanda Mme Weasley dont le ton commençait déjà à monter

-Euh c'est à dire... et bien... on on s'entraînait à transplaner et...

Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit

-MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE ! ESSAYER DE TRANSPLANER SEULS, SANS LA SURVEILLANCE D'UN ADULTE ALORS QUE VOUS N'AVEZ MEME PAS COMMENCER LA FORMATION!

Sous le flot de paroles Ron et Hermione se tassèrent légèrement sur leur chaise.

Les hurlement de Mme Weasley attirèrent bientôt son mari ainsi que Ginny et les jumeaux qui venaient juste d'arriver

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda Ginny

Cette simple question suffit à faire redémarrer Mme Weasley

-QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ! QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE? IL SE PASSE QUE HARRY EST SEUL EN EGYPTE A CAUSE DE LEURS BETISES. NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT, ESSAYER DE TRANSPLANER SANS SURVEILLANCES...

-Mais maman il est pas tout seul puisqu'il est avec Bill, rétorqua Fred qui venait de lire la lettre

Au regard que lui lança sa mère, il su tout de suite qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire

A quelques centaines de km de là, Bill et Harry s'apprêtaient à sortir

-J'espère que tu as faim Harry, je connais un excellent resto pas très loin

_"un resto spécialisé dans la cuisine à base de gingembre"_

-Oh ... je dirais même que je meure de faim


	3. Chapter 3

Juste un petit chapitre de transition pour vous faire patienter!

**Chapitre 3**

Bill et Harry passèrent une excellente soirée et après une petite visite de la ville Bill conduisit Harry dans un petit coin tranquille sur les berges du Nil où ils s'installèrent.

-Alors ça te plais l'Égypte?

-Oui beaucoup... et puis, tu es un excellent guide

-Merci

Un long silence s'installa alors qu'ils étaient tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

_# Waw, j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie! Bill est tellement doux... si seulement je pouvais l'avoir rien que pour moi...#_

_"Aller Bill! Un peu de courage! Si tu ne fais rien tu risques de le regretter toute ta vie. Harry te désire c'est évident... vu le gémissement qu'il a eu et le regard qu'il t'a lancé en te voyant sous la douche ... sans parler de l'état de son boxer Au pire tu risques quoi ? Il te dit que tu ne l'intéresse pas et c'est tout"_

Sur ces bonnes résolutions Bill se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda

-Alors Harry, est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant dans ta vie ces derniers temps?

-non, j'avoues que depuis que Voldy est mort, c'est le calme plat

-Pas de petite amie?

_# Est ce que je dois lui dire que je suis gay? Après tout pourquoi pas #_

- non personne ...puis il ajouta plus bas... ni aucun ex d'ailleurs

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es jamais sorti avec personne dit Bill surprit

- Non, ça te choc?

-Pas du tout... c'est juste surprenant. Tu as un corps de rêve toutes les filles devraient te courir derrière

- C'est le cas mais...

-oui ?

- les filles ne m'intéressent pas

- ... _"il est bien gay, il est bien gay... attends une minute, il a bien dit aucun ex... il est vierge ...mon ange est vierge..."_

Devant le silence de Bill, Harry s'inquiéta

_# Je le dégoutte j'en suis sûr. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui#_

Déglutissant difficilement, les larmes au bord des yeux il dit dans un murmure:

- je te dégoûte c'est ça ? Ca te dégoûte que je puisse aimer les hommes?

_"hein? quoi?...mais qu'est qu'il raconte... merde il s'en va ...répond lui Bill dépêche toi"_

Harry commençait à se lever quand il senti une main capturer la sienne

-ou est ce que tu va?

- Je rentre au terrier, je ne veux pas t'imposer ma présence... ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'approcherai plus, ajouta t'il dans un sanglot

En entendant Harry pleurer, le cœur de Bill se brisa. Il se leva à son tour et pris Harry dans ses bras.

-Mais enfin Harry, je n'ai jamais dit que tu me dégoûte ... surtout que je suis gay moi-même

-Toi...tu...tu...

-oui. Tu vois qu'il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer, ni aucune raison d'avoir honte, lui dit Bill en séchant ses larmes

- _snif_... merci Bill

-Je... je voudrais te dire quelque chose

-je t'écoute

-asseyons nous d'abord.

Bill attira Harry au sol et garda ses mains dans les siennes

- J'aimerai que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Voilà, ce que je vais te dire va peut être te choquer ou te dégoûter mais j'ai besoin de te le dire... Harry depuis que je t'ai rencontré avant la coupe du monde de quidditch, je ressens quelque chose pour toi. J'ai d'abord cru que je t'aimais comme mes autres frères mais au fil du temps, ce sentiment s'est transformé. J'ai essayé de résister mais quand je t'ai revu aujourd'hui, je t'ai trouvé tellement beau, tellement sexy, tellement... je sais même pas comment le dire mais j'ai senti une grande chaleur m'envahir comme si mon cœur allait explosé et j'ai enfin accepté que je ne t'aime pas comme un frère mais comme un amant, un compagnon... je t'aime Harry Potter


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que c'est un tout petit chapitre de rien du tout ...mais dans le prochain il y a le lemon!

**Daddye91: **J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi lu la fic dont tu me parles et que je m'en suis fortement inspirée pour le début de la mienne...seulement pour le début, après il n'y a plus aucune ressemblance.

**Quierosake:** je sais que je suis cruelle, mais que veux tu, ça doit être dans ma nature...ou alors c'est d'avoir lu tellement de fics d'auteurs qui coupent les chapitres au moment le plus important qui m'a définitivement traumatisé... je te laisse choisir les causes de ma cruauté!

Merci également à **Dreydrey** et **lo hana ni** pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent tout simplement

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_# il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime, ...#_

_"dit quelque chose, par pitié Harry répond moi..."_

Une minute passa dans le plus grand silence. Harry était fou de bonheur. Bill quant à lui ne voyant aucune réaction venir de son ange senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, relâchant les mains de Harry. C'est à ce moment là que celui ci se rendit compte de la situation. Harry prit alors le visage de Bill entre ses mains en pausa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes les retirant rapidement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bill Weasley. Et si cette preuve ne te suffit pas, ajouta t'il en l'embrassant de nouveau, sache que si j'ai atterri dans ta chambre aujourd'hui c'est parce que c'est ton visage que j'avais en tête avant de transplaner.

A ces mots, Bill plaça une main autour de la taille de Harry et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille

- Mon amour, mon ange, mon Harry... je ne veux plus jamais te quitter

-Mon non plus mon cœur

- Angel, je sais que ça fait tôt, mais j'aimerai te demander quelque chose... tu viens d'avoir 17 ans, je sais que tu es encore très jeune mais chez les sorciers, le mariage est autorisé à partir de 16 ans alors... Harry James Potter acceptez-vous de devenir mon époux.

- Oui Bill Weasley, de tout mon cœur, oui, j'accepte de devenir votre époux.

A cette réponse Bill serra encore plus fort Harry dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. D'abord lentement, avec douceur, puis sa langue explora les lèvres d'Harry qui ouvrit la bouche pour lui accorder l'entrée. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un balai sensuel puis à bout de souffle ils rompirent le baiser.

-Mon amour marions-nous ici, en Égypte. Demain nous irons acheter les anneaux et on pourra se marier

-Oui mon cœur..… Mais tu veux sûrement dire aujourd'hui : il est 2h du matin

- Alors aujourd'hui, je pourrais t'appeler M. Harry James Potter Weasley?

- Tout à fait. Seulement si je peux t'appeler M. Bill Potter Weasley

-Avec plaisir

-Mais... et ta famille... ta mère va être folle de rage quand elle apprendra que tu t'es marié sans elle

-Sans aucun doute... de même que Remus je te signale, mais leur tête à tous quand on leur annoncera vaudra le coup d'œil.

En rentrant, ils envoyèrent un autre hibou aux Weasley les prévenant que Harry trouvant le pays magnifique souhaitait rester quelques jours pour visiter et qu'ils rentreraient donc avec une semaine de retard.

Épuisés, ils s'endormirent ensuite rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry et Bill se tenaient devant un mage afin de bénir leur union. En raison de la célébrité d'Harry, ils n'avaient pris aucun témoin autre que la nature elle-même et avaient demandé au mage une totale discrétion.

Harry était vêtu d'une robe blanche avec des runes en or et argent au niveau des manches. Sous sa robe ouverte, il portait une chemise et un pantalon totalement blanc. Bill était habillé de la même façon mais sur ses manches on pouvait voir non pas des runes mais des fils entrelacés. Il avait noué ses cheveux avec un ruban argenté.

Après différentes incantations, le mage leur demanda de déposer leurs baguettes sur l'autel entre les alliances et de prononcer leurs vœux.

- Moi, Bill Weasley je jure de t'aimer et de te protéger de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme

- Moi Harry James Potter je jure de t'apporter tout mon amour et de te protéger contre tous et toutes

Une fois leurs vœux prononcés, leurs baguettes se mirent à briller puis la lumière se condensa sur les anneaux et disparu

- je vous déclare dès à présent unis par la magie et l'amour sous le regard de la nature. Puisse cette union être éternel.

_La suite normalement demain..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention, je rapelle que cette fic est classée M,...c'est pas pour rien donc... Voilà le lemon. Homophobes et mineurs: DEMI-TOUR!**

Merci à **Cristalsky, Quierosake, Marion, Jully Reed **et **Zaika **pour les reviews. Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise!

**Jully Reed**: tu n'es pas très loin de la réalité mais... réponse dans le prochain chapitre (demain ou dans 2 jours maximums)

Gros bizouxx à tout le monde et bonne lecture

PS: l'auteur ne fournit ni les seaux ni les serpières...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-Êtes vous près à consommer cette union M. Potter Weasley?

- Tout à fait près mon cher époux

-Il faut que tu répondes à une question avant mon ange... est ce que tu l'as déjà fait?

Harry rougi mais répondit

- non jamais, je n'ai jamais eu personne dans ma vie avant toi

Bill déshabilla délicatement son époux avant de se dévêtir. Il l'allongea ensuite sur le lit puis s'installa contre lui et le prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser se couchant progressivement sur lui sa bouche passa ensuite a son oreille, la mordillant délicatement puis il descendit le long de son cou pour venir embrasser la clavicule, ce qui fit ronronner Harry de plaisir.

Il continua à lui embrasser le cou et les épaules tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses côtes pour venir pincer les deux petits bourgeons de chaire qui durcirent immédiatement. Ses doigts furent vite rejoints par sa bouche et se mit à suçoter et mordiller les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'Harry gémisse de plaisir.

Il laissa courir sa bouche le long du corps de son amour jusqu'à son nombril qu'il pénétra plusieurs fois avec sa langue.

Harry était liquéfié sous les douces caresses de son mari. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était gémir et haleté. Il haleta plus fort quand il sentit les doigts de Bill masser amoureusement ses testicules avant de les prendre entre ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Déjà quelques gouttes nacrées perlaient sur le sexe de Harry. Délicatement, Bill passa un doigt sur le gland turgescent de Harry et recueilli le précieux nectar. Présentant ensuite son doigt à Harry, il lui fit goûter sa propre semence avant de l'embrasser pour y goûter à son tour.

Il redescendit ensuite au niveau de la verge de son amour et prit le grand entre ses lèvres, le léchant abondamment. Sous cette douce torture, Harry se mit à trembler en demandant plus. Souhaitant lui faire plaisir, Bill le pris entièrement en bouche. En sentant cette chaleur soudaine l'envelopper, Harry se tendit comme un arc et cria de plaisir en agrippant fermement les draps. Sachant la jouissance proche Bill le suça plus durement, donnant de temps à autre un petit coup de dent sur la peau sensible de la verge tout en massant les bourses.

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua et il se déchargea dans la bouche de Bill qui avala.

Laissant Harry reprendre son souffle, Bill se leva pour prendre un petit flacon dans sa commode. Lorsqu'il revint, il demanda à son mari de se coucher sur le ventre puis s'allongea sur lui, couvrant son dos de baisers. Il lui écarta ensuite délicatement les jambes et passa sa main entre ses cuisses, caressant quelques instant son intimité. Sous cette caresse, Harry senti son membre revenir à la vie et d'instinct, il se redressa sur les genoux, présentant ses fesses à son amour.

Après avoir huilé ses doigts, Bill repris la verge de son mari, le caressant doucement et de son autre main, commença à lui caresser l'anus. Sentant Harry se détendre progressivement, il entra délicatement un doigt dans l'antre de son époux qui se crispa légèrement.

-Détends-toi mon amour, ça fait toujours un peu mal la première fois mais je te promets de te faire vite oublier la douleur.

En effet une sensation étrange s'insinuait dans le ventre de Harry, sentir quelque chose bouger en lui était plutôt agréable et il commença à légèrement bouger son bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de Bill. Voyant cela, celui-ci ajouta un deuxième doigt qu'Harry ressenti à peine puis commença à faire des ciseaux.

- Mon dieu Harry tu es tellement serré, haleta Bill qui commençait à se caresser le membre ayant délaissé celui d'Harry depuis quelques instant pour qu'il profite pleinement de la sensation des doigts en lui.

-Plus Bill, s'il te plait plus gémi Harry pour qui plus rien ne comptait à par les doigts qui bougeaient en lui.

Celui-ci accepta et inséra un troisième doigt dans l'anneau de chair qui se contracta sous l'intrusion. Pour aider Harry à se détendre, il prit ses bouses en main et les pressa délicatement faisant hoqueter Harry. Les doigts de Bill frôlèrent à cet instant la prostate de Harry qui haleta. Ayant trouvé ce point sensible, Bill répéta le contact de ses doigts de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite. Harry commençait à hurler de plaisir

-Oh Bill oh oui, encore, plus ...plus ... ah ah ah ah ah AH

Bill venait d'ajouter un quatrième doigt et continuer à se mouvoir entre les fesses de son mari

- Tu aimes ça ? Tu es tellement beau comme ça mon amour

-Bill j'en peut plus, s'il te plait prend moi

Voyant qu'Harry était complètement dilaté, il retira ses doigts et allongea Harry sur le dos, plaçant un coussin sous ses fesses

-Je veux te voir jouir

Il reprit ensuite le lubrifiant et enduit son sexe sur toute la longueur sous le regard légèrement inquiet d'Harry

-Bill...

-Oui mon ange?

-elle... elle est trop grosse, elle rentrera jamais

En effet la verge de Bill, une fois tendue était d'un diamètre et d'une longueur impressionnante.(NA: ...!...Il en a de la chance Riri!)

- Je vais y aller doucement, ne craint rien... Et puis, c'est pour ça que je t'ai préparé si longtemps, pour te détendre au maximum... fait moi confiance

Il se plaça entre les cuisses de Harry et commença à le masturber doucement puis il s'appuya contre son entrée quelques secondes avant de le pénétrer de quelques cm. Sous cette intrusion, Harry poussa un petit cri et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues

- J'ai mal Bill, j'ai l'impression que tu me déchires

-ça va aller respire calmement et concentre toi sur mes caresses dit il en lui caressant le gland avec le pouce avant de prendre entièrement sa verge en main.

Après quelques instants la douleur diminua et Harry se détendit peu à peu permettant à Bill de se glisser progressivement en lui. Une fois que ses testicules furent en contact avec la peau d'Harry, il s'arrêta totalement de bouger, attendant qu'il s'habitue à lui. Quand Harry bougea légèrement ce fut le signal ! Bill commença à bouger doucement pour ne pas le blesser puis peu à peu le rythme s'accéléra

-Plus fort Bill... plus fort

- Tu es tellement bon Harry, si étroit

S'arrêtant un instant, il plaça les jambes de Harry sur ses épaules pour changer l'angle d'entrer et se remis à le pilonner, s'enfonçant et se retirant de plus en plus vite pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Dans la chambre tout n'était plus que cri, gémissement et râles

-Caresse-toi pour moi Harry... oui comme ça mon amour ...viens maintenant...viens

Dans un dernier BILL crier par Harry, il éjacula en de longs jets rapidement suivis par Bill qui poussa un long cri d'extase.

Il se retira délicatement d'Harry mais paniqua en voyant le léger filet de sang qui s'écoula de l'anus de son mari

- Mon amour qu'est ce que j'ai fait, murmura t'il les larmes roulant sur ses joues, je t'ai blessé, tu saignes ... pardon mon amour, pardon, jamais je me le pardonnerais, je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre aussi fort, surtout la première fois... je suis un monstre

Il se roula en boule au bout du lit, continuant à pleurer et à se maudire

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le dos pour qu'il se calme. Lorsque sa respiration devint plus régulière, Harry l'obligea à se retourner et à lui faire face

-Écoute-moi bien Bill Potter Weasley : j'ai aimé tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'y ai pris du plaisir. Tu m'as fait jouir et hurler tellement fort que je ne pourrais plus crier pendant une semaine. Et pour ce qui est de mes fesses, je ne sens presque plus rien, en tout cas quand je ne bouge pas, et pour prendre autant de plaisir que ce soir, je peux t'assurer que je suis prêt à recommencer très souvent même si je dois rester allongé sur le ventre le lendemain. Alors maintenant calme toi et viens me prendre dans tes bras.

Bill se redressa lentement en vint se blottir dans les bras d'Harry qui lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

Finalement, après quelques sorts de nettoyage, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain se passa comme Harry l'avait prévu: allongé sur le ventre. Et pour se faire pardonner Bill lui fit un fabuleux massage.

La semaine se poursuivi dans la même ambiance et le samedi suivant, ils étaient prêts à rentrer au terrier. Pour plus de sûreté Bill pris Harry dans ses bras afin de guider le transplanage. Ils atterrirent au terrier aux environs de midi et purent constater que toute la famille était présente.

Le spectacle risquait d'être intéressant...


	6. Chapter 6

_(Roulement de tambour)_

chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

le moment que vous attendiez tous est enfin arrivé

Bill et Harry sont de retour au Terrier!

Pour connaître la réaction de la famille,

veuillez continuer...

**Quierosake,Neverland,Cristalsky**... vous l'avez voulu, et bien, vous l'avez...avec quelques petites surprises au rendez-vous comme...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! SI TU OSE FAIRE A NOUVEAU UNE TELLE BETISE JE TE PROMET QUE JE T'ENFERME DANS TA CHAMBRE JUSQU'A LA RENTREE!

Harry se sépara vivement de Bill et se retourna pour faire face à un Rémus furibond qui sortait de la maison et se dirigeait à grand pas vers lui

-Ré...Rémus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- QU'EST CE QUE JE FAIS-LA ? C'EST AUJOURD'HUI QU'ON FETE TON ANNIVERSAIRE JE TE SIGNALE !

(La pleine lune étant la semaine précédente, ils avaient préféré décaler la fête d'une semaine pour que Remus, que Harry considérait comme un second parrain, puisse être présent. Il était en effet toujours épuisé les jours proches de sa transformation)

- JE SUIS ARRIVE IL Y A UNE HEURE ET AU LIEU DE TROUVER MON FILLEUL EN TRAIN DE DECORER LE JARDIN POUR LA FETE J'APPRENDS QU'IL A TRANSPLANE SANS AUCUNE SECURITE EN EGYPTE ! MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU TE TUER! TU MERITERAIS UNE BONNE FESSEE AU LIEU D'UN CADEAU!

- ...

- HARRY JAMES POTTER REPONDS MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE

C'est ce moment que Bill choisi pour lâcher sa bombe

- Weasley

- QUOI WEASLEY ? Rétorqua Rémus toujours aussi furieux

- Harry James Potter Weasley répondit Bill en saisissant la main de Harry

PARDON ? QUOI ? COMMENT CA POTTER-WEASLEY? Furent prononcés par le reste de la famille

En riant Fred ajouta:

- Je ne me rappelais pas que maman et papa avaient décidé de l'adopter...

- à moins que ce soit toi qui l'ai adopté mon cher frère, ajouta Georges

- Ne soyez pas ridicules, répliqua Molly, Bill explique toi s'il te plait

- Eh bien... je souhait vous présenter à tous ... Harry James Potter Weasley...

- oui oui on avait bien comprit, s'impatienta sa mère

-... mon mari, termina Bill

Il y eu un grand silence suivi de deux explosions simultanées venant de Molly et Rémus:

- HARRY POTTER .../...BILL WEASLEY ...COMMENT A TU OSE TE MARIER SANS MOI !

... Suivi de deux BOOM, ils s'étaient tous deux évanouis sous le choc pendant que le reste des personnes présentes les fixaient toujours les yeux ronds.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Après quelques minutes et quelques peu plus mouillés qu'avant, Molly et Rémus ouvrirent les yeux. Ils se relevèrent doucement puis se rappelant la raison de leur chute, ils fondirent en larme et se jetèrent sur les deux tourtereaux.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu? demanda Molly

-Pourquoi vous marier en cachette? Enchérit Rémus

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit là c'est ça? Tu ne voulais pas présenter ta famille à tes amis...tu as honte de nous? Demanda tristement Mme Weasley

-Mais enfin maman tu racontes n'importe quoi

Au même instant:

-Tu ne voulais pas qu'un loup-garou te conduise à l'autel?

-Mais ça ne va pas de penser une chose pareille Rémus... Tu sais pourtant à quel point je tiens à toi

-Mais alors pourquoi? Tu avais peur que je te rejette parce que tu es gay

-Non, en fait je n'y ai même jamais pensé

Pendant ce temps là les autres essayaient de suivre les deux explications en même temps sans y parvenir. En ayant assez, Charlie intervint:

-STOP! Je crois que se serait plus simple si vous les laissiez s'expliquer non? Demanda t'il en regardant Rémus et sa mère.

-Tu as raison mon cher frère, ajouta Fred, parce que moi dans tout ça le seul mot que j'ai compris c'est...ben en fait aucun!

-OK! Installez-vous tous, on va vous expliquer. Après quelques secondes il continua. J'étais en train de prendre ma douche quand Harry a transplané dans ma chambre et avant d'avoir pu lui demander une explication, j'ai reçu le hibou de Ron. Comme je ne voulais pas laisser repartir Harry seul et que je voyais là une chance de passer enfin un peu de temps seul avec lui, je lui ai proposé de rester jusqu'au lendemain. Plus tard dans la soirée, je l'ai invité à dîner et on s'est ensuite installé au bord du Nil pour discuter. En essayant de savoir si Harry était célibataire et si j'avais une chance avec lui, je m'y sui pris d'une telle façon qu'il a cru que j'étais dégoûté par le fait qu'il soit gay et... En le rassurant...une chose en entraînant une autre je lui ai déclaré mon amour pour lui et il ma dit e m'embrassant que lui aussi m'aimait. Je l'ai demandé en mariage dans les minutes qui ont suivi. J'avais tellement peur d'être séparé de lui que ça me semblait la seule chose à faire. Il a dit oui et le lendemain on se mariait avec pour seul témoin le mage qui nous a béni.

-Donc vous êtes mariez depuis une semaine, demanda Georges

-Oui ... Répondit Bill avec méfiance, connaissant l'esprit tordu de ses frères

-Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant une semaine ? Questionna Fred un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres qui n'échappa à personne

Avant que le couple puisse dire quelque chose Molly répondit:

-Bill lui a certainement fait visiter l'Égypte, il y a beaucoup de chose à voir là bas.

-Hum, fit Bill alors qu'Harry devenait rouge comme une tomate, en fait on a surtout visité mon lit!

Ses parents et Rémus prirent une délicate couleur rosée, les jumeaux et Charlie éclatèrent de rire et la mâchoire de Ron, Ginny et Hermione se fracassa par terre, ces deux dernière devenues écarlates en imaginant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Pendant que l'assemblée était plongée dans des pensées plus ou moins pornographiques, Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa tête devenait lourde, sa vision trouble... et tout à coup le trou noir. Bill eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il s'effondre totalement.

-Harry mon amour qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda t'il paniqué en le déposant délicatement au sol, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine

-Harry répond s'il te plait. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a?

-Calme-toi Bill j'appelle Pompom. Installe le sur le divan en attendant.

Pendant que son père appelait l'infirmière grâce à la poudre de cheminette, Bill prit son ange dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon ou il l'allongea sur le canapé et s'assit près de lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry commença à remuer ouis il ouvrit lentement les yeux essayant de se redresser mais la main de Bill l'en empêcha.

-reste tranquille mon amour. Tu as eu un malaise et on a prévenu Mme Pomfresh, elle arrive.

-Non, c'est bon, ça va beaucoup mieux, je peux me lever maintenant. Répondit précipitamment Harry qui avait horreur de se faire examiner.

-M Potter ne bougez pas! Intervint Pompom qui venait d'arriver.

Elle fit sortir tout le monde et commença à examiner Harry tout en lui posant diverses questions:

-Avez-vous mangé ce matin?

-oui

-Vous sentiez-vous fatigué ces derniers temps?

-Un peu depuis deux ou trois jours et ce matin j'étais un peu nauséeux

A ces mots l'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

-M Potter, êtes vous sexuellement actifs?

-Oui, répondit Harry en rougissant. Depuis que Bill et moi nous sommes mariés !

-Je sais que c'est une question embarrassante mais avez vous déjà été... hum disons le "dominé" dans votre couple

Harry ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Mme pomfresh dirigea alors sa baguette sur l'abdomen de Harry et l'agita en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Peu à peu, une lueur bleue irradia depuis le ventre d'Harry et l'infirmière eut un sourire attendrit.

-Alors vous avez trouvé ce que j'ai?

-Oh que oui! Et vous aurez besoin de beaucoup de repos pendant les prochains mois.

-C'est si grave que ça? demanda Harry apeuré.

-Disons que ça dépend de vous et de votre époux mais... Vous êtes enceint

-QUOI? Mais...mais comment c'est possible? Je suis un homme...je je...

-Calmez-vous M Potter. Chez les sorciers, il peut arriver que la magie permette à un homme de porter un enfant s'il est suffisamment puissant pour ça. Voyez-vous, la grossesse chez un homme est plus risquée que chez la femme car la croissance du fœtus est plus rapide. Vous devriez accoucher dans environs 4 mois. Et d'ici là évitez les exercices importants et le stress, nourrissez-vous suffisamment et reposez-vous.

-Et...et

-Oui?

-En ce qui concerne les relations...intimes? demanda maladroitement Harry

-Et bien, vous vous rendrez vite compte que vos hormones vont être légèrement détraquées et par conséquent votre libido va augmenter dans les prochains mois. Mais si je suis me permettre, évitez les ébats trop intenses pour éviter tout risque pour l'enfant.

-D'accord. Répondit Harry tentant encore d'assimiler qu'il attendait un enfant

-Je pense que vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres maintenant. Mais surtout, rappelez-vous de vous ménager. Pour être certaine que tout se passe bien je tiens absolument à vous voir toutes les deux semaines pour une visite de contrôle, est ce que c'est claire?

-Oui, je crois.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, Harry demanda:

-Mme pomfresh

-Oui?

-Vous...vous devriez peut-être attendre que je leur annonce la nouvelle avant de repartir. Quand on leur a annoncé notre mariage tout à l'heure Rémus et Mme Weasley son tombés dans les pommes !

-Dans ce cas, oui je crois que ça vaut mieux répondit l'infirmière en riant.

A peine Harry et Pompom eurent-ils un pied dans le jardin que Bill sauta sur l'infirmière

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il a? C'est grave?

-Bill, mon chéri je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'assoir...vous aussi, ajouta t-il en regardant le reste de la famille

-Mais enfin Harry, dit nous ce qui va pas

-Rémus assied toi!

-Harry ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire!

Avec un sourire Pompom tapota l'épaule de Harry et dit "Je m'en occupe" avant de faire apparaître un matelas derrière Rémus.

-Bon OK! Maintenant que vous êtes tous en sécurité...et bien voilà...je...Bill?

-Oui! répondit celui-ci anxieux

-Tu vas être papa!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

A ces mots, Bill bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers Harry:

- Oh mon dieu, tu es sûr? On va vraiment avoir un bébé? Un vrai? Rien qu'à nous? demanda t-il fou de joie

- Je peux vous assurer que c'est un vrai bébé M Weasley, répondit l'infirmière pendant qu'elle aidait Rémus à se remettre de ses émotions

-Oui...enfin, je voulais pas dire...mais... Mon cœur tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Tu devrais peut-être aller t'allonger? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu as faim? Soif?

-Mais enfin Bill calme-toi! Je vais très bien! Je devrais juste me reposer un peu plus pendant les prochains mois sinon tout va pour le mieux!

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... intervint Hermione, Harry est un garçon, comment peut-il être enceint et comment peut-il accoucher dans 4 mois si Bill est le père alors qu'ils sont ensemble depuis une semaine?

Se rendant compte qu'elle sous-entendait que Bill n'était pas le père du bébé elle ajouta précipitamment:

-Excuse-moi Bill! Je voulais pas dire qu'Harry avait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est juste que...

-Calme-toi Hermione, je sais très bien que le bébé ne peut être que de moi (Harry étant vierge avant leur mariage et ne l'ayant pas quitté un instant depuis, il ne pouvait avoir absolument aucun doute). Je sais que certains sorciers sont capables d'enfanter mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment il peut accoucher dans si peu de temps.

-C'est simplement que l'évolution du fœtus se fait plus rapidement dans le cas d'une grossesse mâle! C'est aussi pour ça qu'elles sont plus dangereuses, expliqua Mme Pomfresh

-Mais Harry ne risque rien n'est ce pas? Demanda Bill inquiet pour son mari

-S'il suit mes recommandations, tout devrait bien se passer. La surveillance de sa grossesse sera simplement plus rigoureuse que si c'était une femme. Par contre, il faut que je prévienne Albus de la situation, Harry. Il y a certains cours que tu ne pourras pas suivre dans ton état et il faudra qu'on prévoie ensemble ton emploi du temps pour le trimestre à venir. Je vais donc vous laisser fêter l'évènement en famille...encore toutes mes félicitations.

Après qu'ils aient reçu les félicitations de tout le monde et que Molly ravie de devenir grand-mère pour la première fois se soit proposée pour confectionner une montagne de vêtements pour le nouveau-né se soit calmée, Harry préféra se retirer, légèrement fatigué de cette journée. Bill l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer sous les draps avant de le rejoindre.

-Merci mon amour pour ce magnifique cadeaux! Je voulais tellement avoir un enfant mais étant donné ma condition, je n'avais jamais cru ça possible! C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu en adopter un mais c'est pas pareil... j'espère juste que mon fils n'aura pas ta fâcheuse habitude de se mettre toujours dans des situations pas croyables! Termina t-il espiègle.

-Tu sais je crois que c'est dans les gênes chez les Potter! Et puis d'abord, qui te dis que ce sera un garçon?

-Mais les Weasley font toujours des garçons mon amour! Bon c'est vrai qu'il y a Ginny... on s'est toujours pas expliqué ce qu'elle fait là d'ailleurs mais bon... et je te signale que les Potter aussi n'ont que des garçons depuis des générations!

-Là tu marque un point!

- Mais de toute façon peu importe...tant qu'il n'a pas tes cheveux!

- Ben merci! Pourtant t'avais plutôt l'air de les apprécier la nuit dernière puisque tu ne voulais plus les lâcher!

-C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas que ta merveilleuse bouche s'arrête! Répondit-il en l'embrassant. Mais pour le moment dort, on parlera de ça demain! Je te rappelle que Mme Pomfresh t'a dit de te reposer!

Ils s'endormirent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être bientôt parents et de pouvoir enfin vivre une vie paisible...enfin avec l'arrivée d'un descendant des maraudeurs et des Weasley, elle risquait d'être quand même relativement agitée!

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent relativement tôt et profitèrent de ce que la maison état encore endormie pour prendre un bain ensemble.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la grande baignoire et Bill commença à savonner le dos d'Harry, caressant sa peau douce puis laissa ses mains s'aventurer le long de ses côtes pour finir sur sa poitrine passant et repassant sur les tétons dressés de Harry qui sentait déjà sa virilité prendre vie sous les attentions de son époux.

-Tu sais mon amour, je me sens plutôt en forme ce matin! Puis attirant la main de Bill jusqu'à son bas ventre il ajouta, vraiment très en forme!

Ayant très bien comprit le message, Bill commença à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses, passant de temps à autre ses doigts sur ses testicules ou effleurant la verge dressée, sans toute fois aller plus loin.

-Bill s'il te plait, haleta Harry

-Oui mon amour? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Seul un grognement lui répondit alors qu'il se saisissant enfin du sexe de son mari et débutait une lent va et vient.

-oh oui Bill continue!

-Tu aime ça n'est ce pas? Sentir ma main sur toi, sentir mes doigts te caresser doucement jusqu'à te rendre fou de désir, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille

-Tu...tu sais très bien qu'oui. S'il te plait Bill, j'en peu plus... j'ai envie de toi.

-A vos ordres monsieur Weasley, répondit Bill en retournant Harry pour qu'il soit face à lui.

Il le prépara doucement, entrant d'abord un doigt, le laissant s'habituer à cette présence avant d'en ajouter un deuxième puis un troisième. Il les retira au bout de quelques minutes entraînant un râle de frustration de la part d'Harry. Il positionna son gland à l'entrée de son époux mais avant d'aller plus loin il demanda:

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risque pour le bébé?

-Non mais on doit faire doucement.

Devant l'hésitation de son mari, il s'empala de lui-même faisant lentement entrer l'imposante virilité en lui. Il attendit ensuite que la douleur disparaisse avant d'onduler du bassin signalant ainsi qu'il était prêt. Bill lui saisi alors les haches et le fit monter et descendre sur sa hampe dressée, touchant sa prostate à chaque intrusion.

-C'est bon Bill...oh oui juste là... Encore Bill, encore

-Tu es tellement étroit Harry, j'ai peur de te casser à chaque fois que je te prends, lui répondit-il haletant, se retenant de s'enfoncer plus violemment en lui.

Harry fini par se saisir de sa virilité et se masturba au rythme des coups de rein de Bill

-Je vais venir Bill!

Sentant qu'il était lui aussi proche de l'orgasme, il accéléra légèrement la cadence, les yeux plongés dans ceux obscurcis d'Harry attendant le bon moment pour enfin se libérer. Quand il vit le regard se voiler, et qu'il sentit l'anneau de chaire se resserrer autour de lui, il jouit enfin serrant un Harry pantelant contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Bill se retira, embrassant Harry une dernière fois avant de se lever, son amour toujours dans ses bras et de sortir de l'eau.

Une fois habillés, ils descendirent à la cuisine et furent surpris de voir toute la famille (ainsi que Rémus qui avait dormi sur place) réunis autour de la table! Molly les regardait gênée tandis que les autres avaient un léger sourire qui, sur le visage des jumeaux, ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est la première fois que je vois tout le monde levé à une telle heure un jour de vacances, remarqua Bill, qu'est ce qui vous arrive?

-Mais rien du tout! Seulement, il y a environ une demi-heure, on a été réveillé des cris, répondit Fred.

-On a d'abord pensé que c'était la goule du grenier mais on s'est rendu compte que les bruits venaient de la salle de bain! Continua Georges

-La prochaine fois viens nous voir, on t'apprendra comment lancer un sortilège de silence! Lancèrent Charlie et les jumeaux en cœur.

Bill et Harry étaient pivoine, ne sachant plus où se mettre

- On comprend mieux que la descendance soit déjà assurée, les acheva Rémus qui était sur le point d'exploser de rire devant la tête horrifiée des deux jeunes.

-mais enfin, laissez les tranquille, ils sont mariés après tout, dit Ginny.

Bill s'apprêtait à la remercier quand elle ajouta:

- Au moins ils auront de quoi faire l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor au grand complet au rythme là!

Rouge de honte, Harry se cacha contre la poitrine de Bill

Pour cacher sa gène, Bill répondit:

- Au moins la coupe de quidditch sera à Griffondor pendant 7 années consécutives!

- Vu le talent de leurs pères, cela ne fera aucun doute M Weasley! Acquiesça Dumbledore en sortant de la cheminée en compagnie du professeur MacGonagall

- Espérons seulement que d'ici là je sois à la retraite! Il est hors de question que je subisse une nouvelle génération de Weasley! Dit la directrice de Griffondor et regardant plus particulièrement les jumeaux.

-Voyons Minerva vous semblez oublier une chose!

-Et quoi s'il vous plait Rémus?

-Mais,... les gènes des Potter!

-Albus je démissionne!

-Allons ma chère, nous avons encore onze ans devant nous avant que le premier arrive à Poudlard...heureusement pour nous!

-Je vois à quel point on est apprécié, ça fait plaisir! Dit Bill. Qu'en penses tu amour, on devrait peut être envoyer nos enfants dans une autre école...ou pire...convaincre le choipeau de les envoyer à Serpentard...

-Voyons M Weasley, pensez à la santé de notre maître des potions! Je ne pense pas qu'il supporterait une génération de Potter-Weasley dans sa maison! Termina t-il, entraînant les rires de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Bon, revenons à nos citrouilles! Nous sommes là pour dresser la liste des cours que tu suivras Harry. Mme Pomfresh et moi-même avons décidé de supprimer les soins aux créatures magiques, en raison de l'amour que le professeur porte aux créatures relativement dangereuses et les cours de duels pour des raisons évidentes. Tu seras également dispensé des pratiques de défenses contre les forces du mal et de potion. On verra pour le reste le moment venu puisqu'au mois de novembre tu risques d'être trop fatigué pour suivre tous tes cours!

-Ca me parait très bien professeur.

-Donc tout est réglé! Cependant, ce n'est pas le seul but de ma présence ici. Je suis également venu pour te demander une faveur Bill...même si je pense que tu seras plus que ravi de ce que je te demande.

-Je vous écoute Albus

-Eh bien, il se trouve que j'avais l'intention d'ajouter une nouvelle matière au programme à partir de la sixième année; relations internationales, et j'espérais que...

-J'accepte avec plaisir Albus! Répondit Bill sans lui laisser le temps de finir, mais dans ce cas je vous demande moi aussi un service. Je souhaite qu'Harry s'installe avec moi dans mes appartements!

-C'est ce que j'avais prévu M Weasley. Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, on se voit pour la réunion des professeurs dans deux semaines. Vous pourrez en profiter pour vous installer dans vos quartiers.

-Très bien. Mais dites-moi Albus, est ce que les autres professeurs sont au courant pour nous deux?

-Pas encore! J'ai pensé que le privilège de l'annoncer vous revenait de droit! répondit il avec un clin d'œil malicieux

-Je voudrais moi aussi vous demander une faveur messieurs

-Bien sur Minerva, laquelle?

-J'insiste pour être présente quand Sévérus apprendra la nouvelle!

-Ah ah oui, il risque d'être surpris...peut être vaudrait-il mieux convier également Pompom à cette réunion de pré-rentrée, qu'en pensez-vous? demanda malicieusement Harry

Après quelques minutes de rires et de discutions sur divers sujets les deux professeurs se retirèrent et ils purent continuer tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **Cristalsky **et **Boo Sullivan** pour les reviews.

Voimà le chapitre attendu de la rencontre entre Harry et Sévérus: comment va t-il prendre la nouvelle?

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Deux semaines plus tard Bill et Harry se tenaient près des portes de la grande salle où devait se dérouler la réunion du personnel, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et regardaient les professeurs s'installer. Les seuls au courant de l'identité du nouveau professeur étaient Albus, Minerva, Pompom et Rémus qui avait repris le poste de DCFM. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Albus prit la parole:

- Mes chers amis, j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: le professeur Lupin!

Il y eu des applaudissements enthousiastes de la majeure partie des professeurs, ravis d'avoir de nouveau un collègue compétent à ce poste. Seul le professeur Rogue eut un rictus dégoûté puisque pour la quinzième année consécutive, il n'avait pas obtenu le poste qu'il convoitait.

- J'ai également l'honneur de vous informer qu'à partir de cette année, une nouvelle matière sera enseignée aux septièmes années souhaitant faire carrière dans les bureaux du ministère: les relations internationales!

- Et comment allez-vous trouver quelqu'un pour enseigner cette matière 'oh combien' intéressante Albus? demanda sarcastiquement Rogue

- En réalité j'avais d'abord pensé vous confier ce poste Sévérus, répondit il sérieusement faisant pouffer ses collègues et se renfrogner encore un peu plus l'autre homme, mais après réflexion, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était peut être pas votre matière de prédilection. J'ai donc pris contact avec quelqu'un ayant beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine pour lui proposer d'enseigner et j'ai reçu une réponse positive. La seule condition que cette personne ait posé est que son époux loge dans ses quartiers durant l'année scolaire, ce que j'ai bien sûr accepté.

-Mais Albus, l'interrompit Sévérus, le règlement interdit que quiconque vienne vivre au château s'il ne fait pas parti du personnel à moins que ce ne soit indispensable pour sa protection!

Je connais le règlement aussi bien que vous Sévérus, mais rassurez-vous, son époux est déjà présent au collège. Il devra donc simplement déplacer ses affaires vers sa nouvelle résidence.

- Et qui s'est marié cet été sans prévenir personne? Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi révolté, j'aurais pu penser que c'est vous Sévérus puisque vous seriez tout à fait capable de nous cacher une chose aussi importante. Dit Mme Bibine, le professeur de vol, en riant légèrement.

Un 'ne soyez pas stupide' fut marmonné par le maître des potions avant que le professeur Vector n'enchaîne:

- Mais c'est peut-être vous dans ce cas Filius?

- Je peux vous assurer ma chère que ce n'est pas moi.

-Mais qui alors? De plus, nous n'avons aucun de nos collègues qui avait un projet de mariage...à moins que...Rémus?

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers l'intéressé.

- Non ce n'est pas moi. De plus vous savez très bien qu'il est interdit aux loups-garous d'avoir des enfants.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que notre nouveau professeur va avoir un enfant? Demanda Mme Chourave. Puis réalisant qu'Albus n'avait rien mentionné à ce sujet, elle ajouta:

-Et d'ailleurs comment êtes vous au courant Rémus?

- Eh bien il se trouve que c'est un couple que je connais très bien et ils sont très sympathiques.

Grognement de mépris de Rogue.

Lupin n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit :

- Notre collègue sera effectivement papa dans un peu moins de 4 mois mais de toute façon cela ne devrait pas perturber les cours puisque ce n'est pas lui qui porte l'enfant mais son compagnon!

- Mais je pensais que vous aviez engagé une femme! Répliqua vivement Rogue, se tournant vers le directeur.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça Sévérus! Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. En attendant, je souhaiterais vous parler d'un de nos étudiants qui pour raisons médicales aura un emploi du temps aménagé pendant quelques temps... Au moins jusqu'à Noël je pense. Pompom, si vous voulez bien continuer?

- En fait, il ne suivra ni les cours pratiques de potions et de DCFM, ni les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ni duels que nous avons jugé trop dangereux pour lui.

- Et de qui s'agit-il Albus? Qui a droit à de tels privilèges cette année?

Ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui répondit:

- Je vous signale Sévérus que ce n'est pas une faveur qui lui est faite mais une mesure prise pour sa santé. Je ne pouvais pas, compte tenu de son état permettre à M Potter de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir puisqu'en entendant cela, Rogue eut une réaction qui choqua tout le monde, même Dumbledore. Au lieu des hurlements d'indignation ou de colère qu'ils attendaient, Sévérus devint plus pâle qu'un mort.

Ce que personne ne savait c'est que depuis près d'un an, Harry et Sévérus avaient fait la paix, et même mieux, s'entendaient à merveille.

Se levant d'un bond, il demanda paniqué:

- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a? C'est grave? Je peux certainement trouver une potion qui pourra l'aider ou...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un instant plus tôt près de l'entrée de la grande salle:

Bill et Harry avaient retiré la cape d'invisibilité et cachés derrière une des lourdes portes, ils écoutaient l'exposé de Pompom.

-Ca va bientôt être à nous mon cœur, chuchota Bill.

-Oui! Mais prépare-toi à être surpris mon amour.

-Pourqu...Bill s'arrêta surprit en entendant le discours du maître des potions.

-Alors là il faudra que tu m'expliques!

- Attends encore un peu et tu sauras tout! Reste là j'y vais le premier! Termina Harry avant de s'avancer dans la grande salle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sévérus voyant Harry apparaître s'interrompit et couru jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras:

- Harry dis moi ce qui va pas! Je trouverais un moyen de t'aider. Je connais des potions de soins ou sinon je...

-Mais enfin calme-toi Sévérus! Personne n'a dit que j'étais malade!

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu abandonnes certains de tes cours, tes préférés en plus?

- Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'en novembre tu vas devenir parrain!

Un 'QUOI' général retenti mais il n'avait absolument pas la même signification pour tout le monde: Pour Bill, qui l'avait hurlé dans sa tête, cela exprimait de l'étonnement devant le mystérieux parrain qu'Harry avait absolument tenu à avoir pour son enfant, lassant Bill choisir la marraine; pour le personnel de Poudlard, cela montrait leur incompréhension puisque pour tous, Harry et Rogue se détestaient cordialement; et pour Sévérus, c'était motivé par de sentiments totalement opposés: l'incrédulité devant le fait qu'Harry le choisisse lui plutôt que Ron Weasley, et une joie immense devant la confiance et l'importance que son ami lui montrait.

-Tu...tu attends vraiment un enfant? C'est pas une blague? Bégaya Sévérus en posant une main légèrement tremblante sur le ventre d'Harry qui lui sourit. Mais de qui? Quand tu m'as écrit il y a quelques jours de ne m'as même pas parlé d'un petit copain, alors comment c'est possible?

-Euh...en fait, je ne voulais pas t'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle dans une lettre alors j'ai préféré attendre. Il y a environ trois semaines, suite à ce qu'on appellera une petite erreur technique...''il vaut mieux que j'évite de lui dire que j'ai essayé de transplaner; quand il s'y met il est pire que Rémus!"...je me suis retrouvé devant l'homme dont j'étais secrètement amoureux depuis quelques temps et il m'a avoué que lui aussi m'aimait et le lendemain ... On s'est marié.

Les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant ouvrirent grand la bouche sous l'effet de surprise. Finalement Sévérus se reprit:

- J'ai bien compris? Tu es marié? Tu vas avoir un bébé?...et...et je vais être parrain?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire! répondit Harry en riant

- C'est magnifique! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et fière de toute ma vie! s'exclama Sévérus en serrant Harry dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre.

Ayant envie de choquer un peu plus ses anciens professeur et nouveaux collègues, Bill choisi ce moment pour entrer.

- Je crois que je vais finir par être jaloux professeur Rogue! Cria t-il depuis l'entrée.

-Harry? ... c'est...tu...enfin...tu as épousé...Bill Weasley?

- Oui! Et j'ai encore une chose à t'annoncer!

-Ne me dit pas que tu attends des jumeaux ou des triplets!

- Mais non! Quoi que Mme Pomfresh ne me fait ma première échographie que la semaine prochaine alors je suis pas tout à fait sûr. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que le professeur MacGonagall refuse catégoriquement d'avoir nos enfants dans sa maison et menace de prendre sa retraite si jamais c'est le cas. On lui a donc dit que puisqu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux, ils iraient dans la maison rivale et qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts!

Devant l'incompréhension de Rogue, Bill ajouta:

-Ce qu'il essaie de vous dire, commença t'il en entourant son mari de ses bras, profitant que Sévérus l'ai relâché,... c'est qu'on a décidé d'ensorceler le choixpeau pour qu'il les envoie à Serpentard!

Sévérus Blêmi:

- Avoue que tu m'en veux encore pour les années où je t'ai détesté et qu'en faisant ça tu espère me tuer! Tu n'oserais quand même pas mettre une génération de Potter -Weasley dans ma maison?

-Voyons Sev! Pense aux chances que tu auras de gagner la coupe de quidditch! Après tout nos deux familles ont toujours excellé dans ce domaine!

-Effectivement! Comme dans celui de s'attirer des ennuis!

- Raison de plus! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton filleul se mette en danger!

- Je ...Oh ça va! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire du favoritisme!

- Mais bien sûr! Il est vrai que tu es connu pour ton impartialité! Ricana Harry, Après tout, tu as toujours traité tes Serpentard de la même manière que les autres maisons, en particulier Griffondor!

Avant que le professeur puisse répliquer aux accusations tout à fait exactes de son ami, MacGonagall prit la parole:

-Je me rappelle avoir dit que je tenais absolument à être présente lorsque tu l'apprendrais Sévérus, mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça! J'avoue que je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe!

- Je dois dire que moi non plus, enchérit Pompom, j'avais même déjà préparé ma baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège de silence afin d'éviter à tout le monde une migraine en raison de ses hurlements, mais là!

Se regardant dans les yeux, Harry et Sévérus éclatèrent de rire, ce qui, venant du maître des potions, apporta un choc supplémentaire à l'assemblée

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Murmura Minerva, en comptant ses années en tant qu'étudiant je connaît cet homme depuis près de 25 ans et c'est la première fois que je le vois rire...

- Et vous n'êtes pas la seule ma chère! Moi qui pensais savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ce château! dit Albus avec un grand sourire, heureux de voir enfin son lugubre maître des potions, l'homme qui avait prit l'habitude de s'isoler dans ses cachots, ressentir enfin de la joie.

Leur fou rire calmé, Harry consenti à donner une explication sur leur changement d'attitude:

- Tout a commencé au début de ma sixième année. J'étais en retenue sans aucun motif valable comme d'habitude et...

- Je devrais peut être te rappeler que le contenu de ton chaudron s'était répandu dans la moitié de ma salle de classe, et que pour une fois Malfoy n'y avait rien ajouté!

- Hum...passons, ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance...J'étais donc en retenue et je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour m'excuser d'avoir visité sa pensine lors de l'année précédente mais j'avais à peine dit quelques mots qu'il s'est mit à hurler...

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Flash back:_

-Professeur Rogue?

-Qu'y a t-il encore Potter? Vos mains son trop délicates pour devoir supporter de nettoyer ces chaudrons peut être?

Serrant les poings pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la rage suite à cette remarque, Harry continua

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait l'année derni...

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses Potter, cracha Rogue, De toute façon, vous êtes et resterez un gamin arrogant qui ne respecte rien ni personne, comme l'était votre père! J'espère que vos amis se sont bien amusés quand vous leur avait raconté ce que vous avez vu! Après tout qui pourrait aimer ou même simplement apprécier la vieille chauve-souris des cachots alors que même son propre père le détestait! Et peut être avez vous trouver de bonnes idées pour m'humilier cette année en vous inspirant de l'attitude de votre père et de votre bien aimé parrain! J'ose a peine imaginer à quel point ça a pu être jouissif pour vous de voir le bâtard graisseux suspendu dans les air grâce à ce sale cabot!

A ces mots Harry bondit:

-Taisez-vous! Vous ne connaissez rien de moi! Rien de ma vie! JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE, NI SIRIUS MERDE!

-50 points en moins et une semaine de retenues pour avoir insulté un professeur Potter!

- Y'a vraiment que ça qui vous amuse n'est-ce pas Rogue? Mais cette fois j'en ai assez! Depuis la seconde où vous m'avez vu vous m'avez détesté. Au premier cours, j'ai perdu des points alors que tout ce que je faisais c'était noter ce que vous disiez! Sans parler du nombre de fois où J'AI été puni alors que c'est Malfoy qui avait lancé quelque chose dans mon chaudron. Pendant 5 ans, j'ai supporté votre mépris et vos insultes envers mon père et moi! Eh bien je vais vous dire une chose: allez vous faire foutre!

- Cette fois vous êtes allé trop loin Potter. Comme la manière douce ne semble pas fonctionner avec vous, je devrais peut être employer une autre méthode!

- Et vous croyez me faire peur avec vos menaces, j'ai l'habitude de recevoir des coups, l'habitude de la douleur!

- Vous n'essayez quand même pas de me faire croire que votre famille vous frappait alors que vous aviez certainement tout ce que vous vouliez Potter!

-Vous êtes bien mal renseigné pour un espion professeur! Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi rose que vous le pensez! ... A part si pour vous dormir dans un placard, être traité comme un elfe de maison, être battu lorsque je n'avais pas fini mes corvées au point de parfois perdre connaissance ou être privé de nourriture pendant des jours est l'idée que vous vous faites du paradis! Et non, vous voir ainsi harcelé par mon père ne m'a pas fait jouir, comme vous le dite si bien! Je sais trop ce qu'est être humilié pour ça! Toute mon enfance j'ai vécu cette situation avec mon cousin alors pour vous dire ce genre d'attitude me dégoûte plus que tout!

-Je ne vous crois pas! dit Rogue dont la voix était légèrement troublée

- Et bien regardez donc par vous même!

Harry sortit de son sac la pensine que Rémus lui avait offert l'été précédant pour qu'il y range les souvenirs concernant Sirius quand il faisait trop de cauchemars et qu'il ne quittait jamais et la pausa sur une table avant de l'agrandit. A l'aide de sa baguette, ils y déposa plusieurs souvenirs et la tendit à son professeur:

-Allez y! Vous comprendrez peut être pourquoi je n'ai jamais révélé à personne ce que j'ai vu dans la votre!

Rogue s'en saisi et plongea à l'intérieur:

Harry 5 ans se fait frappé parce qu'il a laisser brûler le repas

Harry 7 ans roulé en boule au fond de son placard en pleurs

Harry 8 ans étendu sur le sol, hurlant alors qu'un gros moldu moustachu le frappe avec sa ceinture.

Harry 12 ans privé de repas et enfermé dans une petite chambre ne comprenant qu'un lit, un vieux bureau et une armoire bancale, pour avoir fait ses devoirs de potion durant la nuit

Harry 14 ans, inconscient sur le sol de sa chambre, du sang et des hématomes sur tout le corps parce qu'il s'est réveillé en criant après un cauchemar.

Quand Rogue revint, il s'effondra sur sa chaise, encore sous le choc et murmura

-Je... je ne savais pas. Albus ne m'a jamais mit au courant de ça ! Comment à t'il pu vous laisser avec ces monstres?

-Il ne sait pas. Répondit Harry les larmes au bord des yeux. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne! Comment réagiraient les gens si ils savaient que leur sauveur est traité de cette façon par sa propre famille et qu'il est incapable de se défendre?

Comment puis-je tuer Voldemort alors que je ne peux même pas faire face à un moldu? Cria Harry en pleurant.

Sévérus fit le tour de son bureau et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant se calmer puis murmura trois mots qui changeraient tout: ' je t'aiderai'

_Fin du flash back_

----------------------------------------------------------------

-A partir de ce jour, poursuivi Sévérus, j'ai considéré Harry comme une personne à part entière et non comme une réplique de James. On a fini par s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre et un profond respect à peu à peu remplacé la haine pour finalement aboutir à une profonde amitié. Aujourd'hui, Harry est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

En entendant cela, celui-ci se détacha de l'étreinte de Bill et fondit en larme dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle. Après quelques minutes, Harry s'essuya les yeux et dit avec un sourire malicieux:

-N'espère même pas avoir réussi à me faire pleurer Sev: c'est les hormones, rien que les hormones qui m'ont fait réagir comme ça!

-Mais bien sûr petit lion, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant! Répondit le professeur sur le même ton.

La curiosité de tous enfin satisfaite la réunion reprit. Il fut décidé que la condition d'Harry serait annoncée lors du banquet de début d'année afin d'expliquer son déménagement et son changement de nom puis les discutions dérivèrent vers des sujets totalement différents: les nouveaux livres à acheter pour la bibliothèque, les cours prévus par les différents professeurs, la liste des objets interdit qui se trouvait à présent allongée d'un quinzaine de noms...

Harry se désintéressa rapidement de la discutions et fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Bill. Une douce caresse le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir que tous le regardaient attendris.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer mon ange, dit doucement Bill.

Harry acquiesça puis se leva, encore légèrement endormi. Son mari le prit par la taille et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Avant de passer les portes en compagnie de Sévérus qui souhaitait les accompagner jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, il entendit la voix de Mme Pomfresh:

- On se voit dans cinq jours pour votre visite de contrôle!

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude je viendrai.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous si vous ne voulez pas passer les 4 prochains mois enfermé dans mon infirmerie! Termina Pompom avant de les laisser partir.

Sur le chemin du village, Sévérus posa la question qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait être parrain:

-Pourquoi moi?

-Pardon? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi? J'aurai plutôt pensé à ton ami Ronald?

- Tout simplement parce que premièrement Ron est déjà son oncle et deuxièmement car je voulais quelqu'un capable de le protéger, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, pas toujours de ton plein gré, je suis d'accord mais tu l'as fait quand même... et puis, je sais que pour les gens que tu aime, tu peux devenir encore plus surprotecteur que Monny!

-N'exagère pas tout de même! Répliqua Sévérus alors qu'ils arrivaient au point de transplanage.

- On se voit la semaine prochaine? J'aimerais qu'avec Bill tu soit le premier à connaître le sexe du bébé.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. En attendant prends bien soin de toi, mange bien et évite de trop te fatiguer!

- Et après ça tu ose dire que tu n'est pas surprotecteur! dit Harry amusé avant de disparaître dans un pop, bien serré dans les bras de Bill.

-Maudit gamin, grogna Sev entre ses dents avant de repartir vers Poudlard, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Pardon? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi? J'aurai plutôt pensé à ton ami Ronald?

- Tout simplement parce que premièrement Ron est déjà son oncle et deuxièmement car je voulais quelqu'un capable de le protéger, comme tu l'as fait avec moi, pas toujours de ton plein gré, je suis d'accord mais tu l'as fait quand même... et puis, je sais que pour les gens que tu aime, tu peux devenir encore plus surprotecteur que Moony!

-N'exagère pas tout de même! Répliqua Sévérus alors qu'ils arrivaient au point de transplanage.

- On se voit la semaine prochaine? J'aimerais qu'avec Bill tu soit le premier à voir le bébé.

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. En attendant prends bien soin de toi, mange bien et évite de trop te fatiguer!

- Et après ça tu ose dire que tu n'est pas surprotecteur! dit Harry amusé avant de disparaître dans un pop, bien serré dans les bras de Bill.

-Maudit gamin, grogna Sev entre ses dents avant de repartir vers Poudlard, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à **Cristalsky **et **Quierosaké,** moi aussi j'adore quand Sev et Harry s'entendent bien.

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. Le dernier est déja pret et devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait.

-Tout à l'air d'aller pour le mieux Harry. Alors, tu es prêt à voir ton enfant?

-Oui, on peut y aller. Mais dites-moi, est ce qu'on connaître le sexe du bébé?

-C'est encore un peu tôt M Potter! Par contre, je pense que la prochaine fois ce sera possible.

-D'accord. Est ce que vous pouvez laisser Bill et Sévérus entrer? J'aimerais qu'ils le voient en même temps que moi.

-Mais bien entendu! Rhabillez-vous pendant que je vais les chercher.

Une minute plus tard, les deux hommes étaient assis près d'Harry et regardaient une sorte de télévision que l'infirmière avait fait apparaître sur laquelle on pouvait voir le foetus. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci déclara:

- Tout est parfaitement en ordre jeune homme! Cet enfant se développe tout à fait normalement!

-Merci beaucoup!

Puis se tournant vers son ami il ajouta:

-Alors Sev, rassuré? Pas de jumeaux ou de triplets en vue?

- Pour cette fois!...Quoi que tu serais bien capable d'en avoir caché un pour me faire une surprise!

-Promis, il n'y en a qu'un! Et vous savez quoi? Dans deux semaines, on pourra savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon!

-C'est un garçon! Répliquèrent en coeur Bill et Sévérus.

-Mais pour te faire plaisir, on contrôlera quand même la prochaine fois mon amour, ajouta Bill en l'embrassant.

Ils prirent finalement congé de l'infirmière et donnèrent rendez-vous à Sévérus pour dans deux semaines afin qu'il soit présent pour l'échographie et qu'il puise les aider à s'installer dans leur nouvel appartement.

Une fois de retour au terrier, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le divan. Harry blottit dans les bras de son époux fini par s'endormir pendant que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux et se réveillèrent finalement quelques heures plus tard alors que l'heure du dîner approchait.

-Bien dormi mon ange?

-Très bien mon coeur mais je commence à avoir faim.

-Maman va servir le repas dans quelques minutes ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi, mon ange, est ce que tu as déjà réfléchi à des prénoms? demanda Bill en lui caressant doucement le ventre où l'on commençait à voir un léger renflement.

-Et bien, si c'est une fille..., voyant Bill secouer négativement la tête il ajouta: on ne sait jamais après tout... pense à Ginny!

-OK je me tais mais tu verras que j'ai raison! Alors, dans le cas hautement improbable où ce serrait une fille, tu aimerais l'appeler comment?

-En réalité, il y a deux prénoms que j'aime beaucoup: Anna et Alexandra.

-C'est assez joli! Pour ma part, j'adore le prénom Clara.

-Clara Anna Potter Weasley?

-Je trouve que c'est parfait! Mais comme je viens de te le dire, il y a fort peu de chance qu'on en ait besoin! Bon pour un garçon, j'aime beaucoup Valérian.

-Et que penses-tu de Sébastian Valérian Potter Weasley?

- Je pense que ça ira très bien à notre fils!

-Tu es d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle Sébastian?

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi? Ça à l'air de t'étonner?

-Euh, c'est à dire que j'ai choisi ce prénom pour remercier son parrain pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec le professeur Rogue?

-C'est son deuxième prénom! Il m'a dit un jour qu'il aurait préféré qu'on l'appelle ainsi plutôt que Sévérus...mais à mon avis Sévérus lui correspond bien mieux! dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi amour! Je ne le vois pas s'appeler autrement. Par contre, j'ai encore du mal à croire que ça va être le parrain de notre enfant!

-Tu sais, une fois que tu le connaitras mieux, tu comprendra à coup sûr à quel point il est exceptionnel.

-J'en suis certain! Tu ne l'aurais pas choisi si ce n'était pas le cas! Et je dois admettre qu'il a toujours fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun pendant la guerre.

- Je savais qu'un jour tu me reconnaîtrais à ma juste valeur! s'exclama Charlie en entrant dans le salon.

-Comme si je pouvais un jour te faire un tel compliment! Rétorqua son frère. On parlait du futur parrain du bébé.

-Alors vous avez choisi? Et c'est qui?

-C'est...

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Harry plaça une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Je crois mon chéri que le mieux serait de l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps. Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer mon choix à chaque membre de ta famille!

-Tu as raison! On pourrait leur expliquer après le dessert, qu'en dis-tu?

-Parfait! Puis il lui chuchota à l'oreille: tu pense qu'ils s'en remettrons?

-Honnêtement? Ça risque d'être difficile. Puis se tournant vers Charlie il demanda:

-Je suppose que si tu es là c'est qui le dîner est servi?

-Tout juste! Au fait Harry, tu devrais peut être inviter Rémus!

-Pourquoi? Demanda celui-ci surprit.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on risque d'être plus que surpris par le choix du parrain alors je pensais simplement que tu devrais le prévenir en même temps. Expliqua Charlie sur le trajet de la cuisine.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Il est déjà au courant pais enfin... ajouta t-il pour lui même.

-Mme Weasley?

-Oui mon chéri? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non rassurez-vous tout va très bien. Je voulais juste savoir s'il était possible d'inviter Rémus ce soir

-Bien évidement, je l'appelle tout de suite si tu veux.

-Merci!

Finalement, Molly invita Rémus pour le repas. Une fois le dessert achevé, Charlie demanda:

-Alors qui est ce que vous avez choisi comme parrain?

-Chaque chose en son temps mon cher frère, répondit Bill. On voulait d'abord vous dire qu'Harry a passé sa première échographie aujourd'hui et que le bébé est en parfaite santé. Ensuite, on a décidé qu'il se nommerait soit Clara Anna Potter Weasley, soit Sébastian Valérian Potter Weasley.

-Sébastian? C'est étrange mais ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un dit Rémus.

Avant qu'il puisse plonger plus profondément dans ses réflexions, Harry continua:

-En fait, si j'ai choisi ce prénom, c'est parce que c'est celui de son parrain... enfin, son deuxième prénom pour être exacte.

En entendant cela, Rémus ouvrit la bouche:

-Mais oui, j'avais complètement oublié que Sévérus s'appelait Sévérus Sébastian Rogue!

- Vous voulez dire que c'est Rogue le parrain? demanda Ron incrédule. Mais... comment? Pourquoi? Vous vous détestez!

-En réalité on ne se déteste pas vraiment... le mieux je crois serait que je vous le montre! Mon amour, tu veux bien amener ma pensine s'il te plait?

Bill sortit sa baguette et fit venir l'objet à lui. Harry y déposa le souvenir de la réunion, celui de la dernière dispute avec Rogue et celui d'une des rencontres qui ont suivi et les invita à plonger.

-Lorsqu'ils revinrent, ils étaient tous sidérés.

Alors comme ça depuis un an tu es ami avec Rogue? demanda Hermione, Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

- Je ne pouvais pas ça aurait mis Sévérus en danger! A ton avis comment aurait réagit Voldemort en apprenant qu'un de ses fidèle était ami avec Harry Potter? Il aurait tout de suite comprit que Sev était un espion et l'aurait tué.

-Alors toutes les retenues que tu as eues avec lui...

-On les a passé à discuter et à faire des potions! C'est d'ailleurs devenu une de mes matières préférées.

-Ça explique pourquoi tu es devenu si doué derrière un chaudron du coup!

-Oui, grâce à Sev, j'ai maintenant un niveau excellant! Au fait Rem's comment tu as trouvé ta dernière potion tue loup?

-Je dirais moins amère que d'habitude pourquoi?... attends... c'est toi qui la faite?

-Oui... et j'ai rajouté du miel de sapin pour la rendre meilleure! C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire sans en changer les propriétés!

-Mais Harry, tu te rends compte que seul un maître des potions est capable de la réaliser habituellement? demanda Hermione émerveillée

-Hum, ... d'après Sev, je devrais pouvoir passer ma maîtrise en même temps que mes ASPIC... enfin avec le bébé, je devrais sans doute remettre ça à plus tard!

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour Harry Potter deviendrait maître des potions je ne l'aurais pas cru! Si James savait ça, lui qui a toujours détesté cette matière!

-Et pourtant! En plus je compte devenir l'assistant de Sev dès l'année prochaine... enfin si il est toujours d'accord. Comme ça je pourrais rester à Poudlard avec Bill...si l'enseignement lui plait bien entendu!

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, je sens que je vais adorer... Surtout que ça me laissera l'occasion de voir Rogue gagater devant son filleul!

Voyant Harry bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'excusa et l'entraîna vers leur chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, Harry se saisit de la baguette de Bill et lança un sort de silence.

-Je croyais que tu étais fatigué?

-Tu plaisantes? J'ai dormi presque tout l'après-midi! Je voulais juste un moyen de nous éclipser discrètement, termina t-il en s'attaquant au jeans de Bill.

-Tu semble bien pressé ce soir mon amour!

-Mais c'est que j'ai vraiment très envie de toi!

Il poussa Bill sur le lit, ne lui ayant laissé que son caleçon puis se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Sans attendre, il entreprit de faire gémir son compagnon en lui mordillant les tétons, caressant le ventre musclé, puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. S'allongeant complètement sur Bill, il commença à frotter son sexe depuis longtemps durci contre celui de son amant. Stimulé par le frottement du tissu sur la peau fine de sa verge, il commença à haleter. Le voyant de plus en plus excité, Bill se décala légèrement afin de retirer son caleçon mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A peine le vêtement fut-il baissé, dévoilant ainsi la virilité gonflée de Bill, qu'Harry reprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Laissant sa main glisser entre leurs deux corps, il caressa leurs verges, les collant l'une contre l'autre, faisant gémir son époux. Ne tenant plus, il fini par éjaculer, mordant Bill à l'épaule dans un spasme de plaisir. Avant que celui-ci ne jouisse à son tour, Harry se mit à genou et le prit en bouche, le suçant avidement, aspirant le gland rougi jusqu'à sentir le liquide chaud se répandre dans sa gorge. Il avala puis, se glissant le long du corps de son aimé, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

-J'ai envie de te sentir en moi!

Sachant parfaitement bien que lorsque son mari avait une idée en tête il était impossible de la déloger, et ne souhaitant de toute façon pas vraiment, il se redressa pour laisser Harry s'allonger sur le ventre à la place qu'il occupait précédemment puis se saisi du tube de lubrifiant qu'il gardait depuis quelques temps sur sa table de nuit. Il laissa d'abord sa langue courir le long du dos de son amant, le faisant frissonner de plaisir avant de s'aventurer entre ses jambes jusqu'aux bourses qu'il suçota, lui arrachant un gémissement d'anticipation. Il la passa finalement entre les fesses de son époux avant de l'introduire dans l'anus sensible de celui-ci qui replia immédiatement ses jambes sous sa poitrine pour lui permettre d'entrer plus profondément en lui. Tout en prenant le sexe encore mou de son amour dans la main, il glissa un doigt huilé dans l'étroit fourreau avant d'en ajouter un autre qui fit se crisper légèrement son époux. Après quelques mouvements, un troisième doit vint s'ajouter aux autres et Bill accéléra ses mouvements. Quand il sentit qu'Harry était prêt à le recevoir, il retira sa main d'entre ses jambes et s'allongea sur le dos à coté de lui.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et saisit le sexe de son mari, le masturbant énergiquement avant de le prendre de nouveau en bouche. Quand il jugea qu'il était suffisamment enduit de salive, il vint se positionner sur le gland et se laissa descendre petit à petit sur la virilité tendue. Il commença immédiatement à bouger, laissant Bill s'enfoncer profondément en lui à chaque coup de rein, accélérant de plus en plus la cadence. Bill se redressa pour s'emparer de la bouche de son amant, la parcourant avidement de sa langue, et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de celui-ci pour les malaxer et l'aider dans ses mouvements de va et vient. Harry passa finalement ses bras autour des épaules de Bill, le serrant contre lui. Le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre de Bill lui fit alors rejeter la tête en arrière, haletant et gémissant, ce qui permit à son amant de lui dévorer la gorge. Ils se libérèrent dans un même cri avant de s'écrouler, Harry toujours dans les bras de Bill, la respiration saccadée et le corps couvert de sueur. Ils restèrent ainsi emboîtés quelques minutes, jusqu'a ce que leur coeur retrouve un rythme normal puis Bill se retira doucement, faisant basculer son ange sur le côté.

-Ça va mon amour? Comment tu te sens?

-A bout de force, mais à part ça tout va bien... tu as été merveilleux!

Faisant apparaître un bassine remplie d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette, Bill lava soigneusement son amour, passant doucement le gant sur son anus quelque peu irrité avant de se laver à son tour, puis s'allongea, la tête posée sur le ventre légèrement rebondit de son compagnon.

-Bonjour Sébastian, j'espère que tu n'en veux pas à tes papas de t'avoir un peu secoué mon trésor? On te laisse dormir maintenant, c'est promis! Termina t-il en embrassant le nombril de son époux.

-Tu es vraiment persuadé que c'est un garçon n'est ce pas?

-Je sais que c'est un garçon! Je le sens! N'est ce pas mon bébé que tu es un garçon? Demanda t-il s'adressant un bébé tout en caressant le ventre légèrement arrondit.

Il entendit soudain renifler. Détournant la tête, il vit Harry, les larmes aux yeux et un petit sourire au lèvres le regarder amoureusement.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a mon coeur? demanda t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Rien du tout! Je te trouve simplement merveilleux quand tu parles ainsi à notre enfant! Tu seras vraiment le meilleur des papas dont un enfant puisse rêver!

-Mais toi aussi mon coeur tu seras merveilleux, tu verras!

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis certain! C'est simple, quand on te connait un peu, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'aimer et je suis persuadé que notre bébé sera comme ça lui aussi! Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde ce que tu as fait avec la vieille chauve-souris des cachots!

-Ne l'appel pas comme ça! répliqua Harry légèrement énervé

-Je plaisantais mon ange! Je voulais juste te persuader que tu as de l'amour à revendre! Alors notre enfant t'aimera tout comme toi tu l'aimeras en retour et tout se passera très bien!

-Merci mon amour... Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi! Dort maintenant, tu dois te reposer!


	10. Chapter 10

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic! C'est pas vraiement mon préféré mais j'avoue (honte à moi) que j'ai toujours beaucoup de difficulté à boucler mes histoires.

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu ma fic ou laissé des reviews, en particulier **Quierosake **et **Cristalsky **qui m'ont laissé un petit mot à presque tous les chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent très vite. Les deux époux avaient préparé leurs affaires en vue du futur déménagement. Harry était en plaine forme: il mangeait comme 4 et profitait de son mari aussi souvent que possible, au grand plaisir de ce dernier. Par contre, il éprouvait à présent des difficultés à fermer ses pantalons. Deux jours avant leur départ pour Poudlard, Bill qui avait bien remarqué ce petit problème lui proposa de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse dans l'après-midi afin de refaire sa garde robe. C'est pourquoi ils se trouvaient attablés devant le glacier en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, de nombreux paquets posés sur une chaise à côté deux. Harry attaquait sa troisième coupe de glace quand une voix tout sauf amicale se fit entendre:

-Alors le balafré, toujours à traîner avec des minables et des sangs de bourbe à ce que je vois!

-Et tes parents Malefoy? Toujours à Askaban? J'espère qu'ils apprécient leur nouvelle résidence. J'irai peut être leur rendre visite un de ces jours, voir s'ils se sont remis de la disparition de leur cher maître.

-Espèce de... je te ferais regretter ce que tu viens de dire Potter!

-Je tremble de peur Malefoy! termina t-il tournant le dos au blond.

-Tu l'auras voulu: STUPEFIX!

Harry n'eut pas le temps de riposter et reçu le sortilège au milieu du dos, ce qui le propulsa violement contre la table avant de le faire tomber au sol inconscient.

La réaction de son époux et de ses amis ne se fit pas attendre et Drago se retrouva ficelé au sol par Hermione tandis que Ron avait toute les peines du monde à retenir son frère qui voulait tuer la fouine à main nue. Voyant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de se sauver, il se jeta finalement sur Harry pour voir dans quel état il était et demanda à Ron d'aller chercher du secours.

Il posa la tête de Harry sur ses genoux et murmura rapidement un Enervatum pour le réveiller. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et plongea finalement un regard légèrement perdu dans le sien.

-Harry con coeur comment tu te sens? Demanda Bill paniqué en voyant le sang qui coulait sur le front de son époux.

-Je... j'ai mal à la tête.

Bill lui caressa la joue amoureusement et marmonna avec un haine à peine contenue:

- Ce cafard puant! Tu peux être sûr qui si jamais il s'approche encore à moins de 10m de toi, il regrettera d'être né!

Voyant qu'Harry commençait à se relever, Bill se calma légèrement avant de devenir hystérique tandis qu'Harry retombait dans ses bras en hurlant, les bras serrés contre son ventre.

-Harry! crièrent en même temps Bill et Hermione.

-J'ai mal Bill, gémit Harry en pleurant. Je veux pas le perdre, s'il te plait Bill, dit moi qu'il va bien!

Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras en tremblant, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'est la voix d'Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Calme toi Harry, ça va aller! Ron est parti chercher Mme Pomfresh, il ne devrait plus tarder! Je suis certaine que le bébé n'a rien!

Seul Malefoy qui était toujours au sol 1m plus loin entendit ce qu'elle disait et en profita pour faire le plus de mal possible à son ennemi.

-De quoi tu te plaint Potter? Un bâtard en moins, tu devrais me remercier au contraire!

Entendant cela Harry recommença à pleurer, s'accrochant désespérément à son mari qui lui était fou de rage. Ce dernier sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy dans le but de lui faire payer ses paroles mais avant qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot, l'infirmière suivie de Ron et Dumbledore arriva, fendant la foule qui s'était regroupée autour d'eux et se précipita sur Harry.

-Je l'emmène tout de suite à Poudlard! dit elle après lui avoir lancé un sortilège de sommeil.

Elle donna ensuite une potion calmante à Bill afin que celui-ci le libère de l'étreinte protectrice dans laquelle il le tenait puis elle fit léviter le corps endormi jusqu'à une civière avant de disparaître pour l'infirmerie grâce au portoloin de Dumbledore.

A peine eurent-ils disparus que Bill se jeta sur Malefoy qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger et lui envoya une droite magistrale avant de cracher d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux débordant de haine:

-Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, à lui ou au bébé je te promet que je te tuerais! Même si je dois finir ma vie à Askaban je te tuerais! J'espère que...

-Lâche-le Bill! Ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter! l'interrompit Tonks qui venait d'arriver avec un de ses collègue, les aurors ayant été alertés par certains passants.

- Je m'occupe de lui, va plutôt rejoindre Harry.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à bouger, elle ajouta:

-Va Bill, je te promet qu'il sera jugé pour ce qu'il a fait!

-D'accord... Et toi! grogna t'il en direction du blond que le deuxième auror avait relevé et menotté, ne t'approche plus jamais de lui te entends? Plus jamais! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis! Puis s'adressant à son amie il ajouta:

-Préviens Rémus d'accord? Je vais voir comment il va et je vous rejoint au ministère pour faire ma déposition. Je ne veux pas que ce fils de pute ait la moindre sens de s'échapper!

-C'est d'accord Bill! Mais maintenant va le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi! Au fait, j'avais as encore eut l'occasion de te le dire mais ... félicitations! Et rassure toi, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien.

-Merci Dora! A tout à l'heure. Termina t'il avant de transplaner vers Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione.

Dumbledore qui jusqu'à présent n'était pas intervenu ouvrit finalement la bouche:

-Ce que vous avez fait M Malefoy est cette fois impardonnable. Pour l'agression et la mise en danger de la vie d'un camarade je déclare, en tant que directeur de Poudlard que vous êtes dès à présent renvoyé. De plus, en tant que président du Magenmagot, je vous déclare en état d'arrestation et vous condamne à un emprisonnement à la prison d'Askaban en attendant votre procès. Vos pouvez l'emmener! termina t'il en s'adressant aux représentants du ministère avant de transplaner à son tour sans attendre, emportant avec lui les paquets qui étaient restés sur la chaise.

Pendant ce temps, Bill et les deux autres se dirigeaient en courrant vers l'infirmerie. En entrant, ils trouvèrent Harry endormi dans un lit, le teint légèrement moins pâle qu'un peu plus tôt, et Sévérus assis sur une chaise à son chevet lui tenant la main.

-Comment vont-ils demanda immédiatement Bill fou d'inquiétude en dégageant une mèche de cheveux du front de son époux.

-Ça ira. Pompom a dit que le bébé n'a rien. La magie d'Harry l'a protégé en détournant le plus gros du sort. Lui par contre a une légère commotion cérébrale et il devra rester allongé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour récupérer de l'effort qu'il a fournit. Il devrait pouvoir sortir un peu avant le banquet de début d'année. D'ici là, il va lui falloir un maximum de repos. Il a usé presque toutes ses réserves magiques pour protéger votre fils. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait tellement mal: quand il a été trop faible pour maintenir les défenses qu'il avait érigé, elles sont tombées d'un seul coup, provoquant une grosse déperdition de magie.

-Merci beaucoup d'être resté avec lui Sévérus!

-De rien! Après tout la vie de mon filleul était aussi en jeu et mon rôle est bien de le protéger non? Au fait, Pompom a été obligée de faire une échographie pour voir si tout était en ordre et c'est bien un garçon!

-J'en étais sûr! Tu as entendu mon amour? J'avais raison depuis le début.

-Je ... je vois que ça te fait plaisir! murmura une voix étouffée

-Comment ça va mon amour? Demanda Bill en embrassant Harry qui venait de se réveiller

-Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça va! J'ai juste très mal à la tête.

-Tiens prends ça! dit Sévérus en lui tendant une fiole de potion

-Merci! Tu es là depuis longtemps Sev?

-Depuis que tu es arrivé! J'étais avec l'infirmière en train de vérifier les stock de potion quand ton ami Ronald à débarqué en hurlant que tu était blessé. J'ai donc attendu que Pompom revienne avec toi et je t'ai veillé depuis!

-Merci de tout coeur! Puis se tournant ver son mari il ajouta:

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ferait un excellant parrain pour Sébastian.

-Sé...Sébastian? Demanda Rogue ému. Vous...vous voulez l'appeler Sébastian?

-Oui! En l'honneur de l'homme courageux et généreux qu'est son parrain!

-Merci! C'est un cadeaux magnifique que tu me fais... même si je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter...

-Je n'aurais voulu que ce soit personne d'autre que toi. Répondit Harry avant de se rendormir.

-Il a raison vous savez, continua Bill, si j'avais encore quelques doutes sur son choix, maintenant que je vous ai vu sous votre vrai jour, je peux vous assurer que je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui: vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Sévérus, n'en doutez jamais!

-... La gorge nouée par l'émotion, celui-ci fut incapable de répondre mais la gratitude d'être reconnu comme ce qu'il était vraiment se lisait au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

- Je vous laisse veiller sur lui! Il faut que j'aille au ministère faire ma déposition, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps et Rémus ne devrait pas tarder, Tonks l'a prévenu. Ron, Hermione ne rentrez pas trop tard maman risque de d'inquiéter... et surtout dites-lui qu'Harry va bien.

Bill fut de retour une heure plus tard et trouva Rémus assit un livre à la main près d'Harry qui dormait toujours. Il lui expliqua que les deux plus jeunes étaient rentrés après avoir raconté à Sévérus et à lui-même ce qui s'était passé et que pour calmer ses envies de meurtre sur la personne d'un certain blondinet, Rogue était parti faire la potion la plus compliquée qu'il puisse trouver.

-------------------------------------------

Harry dormit finalement deux jours entiers, permettant ainsi à sa magie de retrouver son niveau normal. Il passa encore trois jours aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh et eut enfin le droit de sortir quelques heures avant le retour des élèves.

La répartition et le festin achevé, Dumbledore commença son discours de bienvenue:

- Bonsoir à tous! Bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je tiens tout d'abord à rappeler à tous que la foret interdite est, comme l'indique son nom, interdite. M Rusard tiens également à vous faire savoir que la liste des objets interdits, affichée comme vous le savez tous à la porte de son bureau comporte cette année 325 items. Comme vous l'avez sans aucun doute remarqué, il y deux nouvelles personnes présentes ce soir à la table des professeurs. M Rémus Lupin, que nombre d'entre-vous connaissent, va reprendre la fonction de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et une toute nouvelle matière étant introduite cette année en option pour les ASPIC: les relations internationales, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter M Bill Potter Weasley.

Un lourd silence retenti dans la salle puis les murmures commencèrent: «il a bien dit Potter?» , «Potter comme dans Harry Potter?»

Albus se racla la gorge et le silence se fit.

-Je constate que le nom de votre nouvel enseignant ne vous laisse pas indifférent. Pour éviter à vos imaginations tout risque de débordement, je vous informe que le professeur se nomme Potter Weasley car il a prit le nom de son époux M Harry James Potter Weasley. Je me doit également de vous dire que pour des raisons de santé, Harry ne suivra pas certains cours une majeure partie de l'année et…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potty? C'est avoir fait expulser mon pauvre Drago qui te pèse sur la conscience ou tu as enfin compris que tu n'es pas digne d'être ici? Ricana Pansy qui lui en voulait de ne plus avoir son Drakichou près d'elle.

Au plus grand étonnement de l'assemblée d'élève, la voix froide du maître des potions s'éleva:

-100 points en moins à Serpentard et deux semaines de retenue avec Rusard Parkinson!

- Mais Prof…

- Vous préférez sans doute trois semaines?

-…..

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait!

La table des Serpentards , comme les trois autres d'ailleurs était abasourdie: Sévérus Rogue, le plus partial des professeur de Poudlard venait de retirer 100 points à sa propre maison, et comble du comble, en défendant Potter, son élève honni!

Le directeur des Serpentard s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble de sa maison:

-Je vous déconseille fortement de tenter de venger M Malefoy et vous en prenant à M Potter! Votre camarade à été renvoyé pour une faute très grave qui aurait pu coûter la vie à deux personnes! Je n'aurais donc aucune pitié à sévir à la moindre menace à son encontre…. J'espère que c'est clair?

- Mais professeur, la sentence envers Drago est profondément injuste! Un Stupéfix ne l'aurait pas tué! Défendit Pansy

Bill qui revoyait l'image de son mari s'écroulant sous le sortilège passer devant ses yeux se leva et répondit d'une voix qui aurait pu concurrencer celle d'un Sévérus en colère:

- Il ne risquait rien avec un Stupéfix dites-vous? MON MARI EST RESTE INCONSCIENT DEUX JOURS POUR SE REMETTRE DE SON FOUTU SORTILEGE ET MON FILS SERAIT MORT SI LA MAGIE DE SON PERE NE L'AVAIT PAS PROTEGE ALORS COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DIRE QU'IL NE RISQUAIT RIEN?

Devant l'air médusé de la jeune fille et de l'ensemble des élèves, il se calma légèrement et se rassit à côté de Sévérus qui continuait quand même à le surveiller du coin de l'œil par crainte qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui même.

- V-votre fils? M-mais c'est impossible! Potter ne peux pas être enceint, c'est un garçon! Fit remarquer une petite voix venant de la table des Poufsouffles.

C'est à nouveau Rogue qui répondit, souhaitant, maintenant que l'état d'Harry était révélé, mettre les choses au clair.

- C'est possible Miss. Pour certains sorciers très puissants, il est possible de concevoir un enfant. Je peux par ailleurs vous assurer que M Potter est bien enceint, ayant moi même eut l'occasion de voir l'enfant lors d'une visite chez Mme Pomfresh. Mon filleul devrait d'ailleurs naître d'ici trois mois.

- Par ce que c'est vous que Potty à choisi comme parrain? Demanda d'une mine dégoûtée Pansy

-C'est exacte! Et si par malheur quelque chose arrivait à cet enfant ou à son père, le responsable, si je le trouve n'aura même pas l'occasion de visiter Askaban! J'ai dans mes cachots certaines potions pour lesquelles je manque de cobayes alors…. J'espère que je me suis fait comprendre?

----------------------------------------------------

Les journées se passaient sans le moindre problème pour Harry. Son ventre s'arrondissait de jours en jours et la dernière échographie avait montré que Sébastian était en parfaite santé. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'écartait à son passage depuis qu'un deuxième année qui l'avait malencontreusement bousculé par inadvertance alors qu'il parlait avec Sévérus avait échoppé d'une semaine de retenu à récurer des chaudrons.

Début novembre, Harry avait arrêté de suivre les cours, mêmes théoriques, incapable de rester assis sans bouger plus de 30 min. Bill quant à lui semblait épuisé et espérait que son fils ne tarderait plus à arriver parce qu'Harry était véritablement assoiffé de sexe :un jour il l'avait même intercepté dans un couloir pour le mener vers la classe la plus proche sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Bref, il ne lui laissait pas un instant de repos.

------------------------------------------------------

Un soir, alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle en compagnie de Sévérus avec qui il avait passé l'après-midi, il ressenti une violente douleur au niveau du ventre qui l'obligea à s'arrêter.

-Harry ça va? Demanda le maître des potion inquiet devant les traits crispé de son ami.

- Je… Je crois qu'il arrive …. Putin Sev ça fait mal!

Sévérus l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule, prit d'une nouvelle contraction.

-BILL!

Entendant une voix l'appeler, celui-ci leva les yeux de son assiette et se leva aussitôt pour rejoindre Sévérus qui tenait Harry contre lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Il va bientôt accoucher voilà ce qui se passe! Aide moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie au lieux de dire des bêtises!

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé dans un lit, nu, alors que Mme Pomfresh l'examinait tandis que Sévérus et Bill lui tenaient la main, ou plutôt Harry refusait de les lâcher et était en train de leur broyer les os.

- Harry mon amour calme toi, tout va bien se passer!

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est là! CA FAIT MAAAAAALLLLLL!

- Vous êtes dilaté à dix centimètres M Potter et la poche des eaux est rompue. Il va falloir pousser!

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient dan le bureau du directeur et attendaient Molly et Rémus qu'ils venaient de prévenir grâce à Fumseck et qui devaient arriver par portoloin d'une minute à l'autre.

- Allez Harry encore un petit effort, je vois sa tête! Allez pousse!

- Sev tais toi ou je t'arrache la langue et je la donne à Touffu! Aaaahhhh!

- Allez, une dernière fois et c'est fini mon cœur!

- Bill ça vaut aussi pour toi!

- Taisez vous M Potter et poussez!

- Oh vous je….. Aaaaaaaahhh!

Quelques minutes de souffrances plus tard, un cri retenti. Bill laissa Sévérus couper le cordon et Pompom déposa un petit être tout fripé aux cheveux roux en bataille sur le ventre d'Harry après avoir recouvert celui-ci d'un drap jusqu'à la taille.

- Il est magnifique mon cœur!

- Il te ressemble!

- Peut être bien mais il a ta tignasse! ….et tes yeux termina t-il en embrassant Harry sur le front alors que son fils le fixait de ses deux magnifiques émeraudes.

Sévérus quant à lui observait son filleul. C'était le plus magnifique bébé qu'il n'ai jamais vu (bien sûr que oui il est impartial!). Il avança une main légèrement tremblante et passa un doigt sur la joue du petit garçon, qui lui saisit de sa petite main avant de commencer à le sucer.

-Sev, ça va? Demanda Harry inquiet du mutisme de son ami

- Je…je….je…il est parfait…. Murmura celui-ci, une larme discrète glissant le long se sa joue pâle.

-Sébastian, c'est ton parrain Sévérus, Sévérus, je te présente Sébastian, ton filleul…. Je vois de toute façon qu'il t'as déjà accepté! Remarqua Harry en observant son fils qui tétait toujours le doigt de son ami.

Pompom arriva à cet instant avec un biberon qu'elle remit à Harry. Derrière elle, la famille Weasley au complet ainsi que Rémus et Hermione entrèrent pour voir le nouveau né et prendre des nouvelles du papa qui se sentant fatigué avait donné son fils à Bill.

Comme le voulait la tradition, le nouveau père présenta son fils à la famille.

-Maman, papa, Rémus, tout le monde, voici Sébastian Valérian Potter Weasley. Sébastian, voilà ta grand-mère (il désigna Molly qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux), tes grands-pères (en désignant Arthur et Rémus qui était ravis d'être considéré comme tel) et tes oncles.

-Hum hum firent deux voix

-Oups,…. Et aussi ta tante Ginny et ta future tante Hermione!

-Comme tout le monde est présent, je propose que Sévérus prononce ses veux maintenant non? Vous êtes d'accord? Demanda Bill en lui donnant l'enfant.

-Bien…bien sûr. Hum…. Moi Sévérus Rogue jure de protéger mon filleul Sébastian Valérian Potter Weasley de mon mieux et de lui apporter tout ce qu'un parrain peut faire et tout mon amour.

Un filament doré sorti de ma poitrine de Sévérus et se fixa sur celle de l'enfant avant de disparaître: le lien était à présent formé et nul ne pourrait le défaire.

Tout à coup, l'ensemble des personnes éclata de rire: Alors que l'enfant était toujours dans les bras de son parrain, il avait fait jaillir une étincelle de sa main et la robe de Sévérus était devenue complètement blanche.

-Euh, désolé Sev, mais je crois que ton filleul n'aime pas le noir!

- Je crois plutôt qu'il a déjà décidé de m'ennuyé comme le digne descendant de maraudeur et de Weasley qu'il est! Répliqua Sévérus en éclatant de rire.

FIN


	11. Note de l'auteur

**Message de l'auteur:**

Pour répondre à **Sandrine et à ceux qui se posent la question**, je n'ai pour le moment aucune suite de prévue.

Par contre, si certains ont des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer... après tout on ne sait jamais, s'il me viens l'envie de vous montrer Sev en parrain gateau avec un petit monstre adorable qui fait bétise sur bétise dans le château, je pourais bien faire un épilogue ou une autre fic!

Encore merci à tous pour les reviews!


End file.
